Time to build
by Dreams and Lullabies
Summary: Set in post-Cora Storybrooke. Regina is trying to redeem herself, so when she discovers Henry is being bullied she seeks out Emma instead of dealing with it herself. This leads to trust slowly being built between them. Will probably be a slow-burn Swan Queen as I can't help myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a little something that I could not get out of my head. Since the impact on Henry's school life was never really covered in the show. Will get more angsty than this as time goes on, but for now please read, review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own ouat. I wish I did though I would have so much fun.**

Emma's phone begins to ring incessantly as it has been doing on and off for the last hour. Today she is not speaking to anyone; that was the plan and she is sticking to it. In the last couple of months Storybrooke had gone to hell in a hand basket and Emma has been a major player in operation clean up. Not to mention the little unexpected detour they had taken to the Enchanted Forest. All-in-all it had been a very stressful time for Emma and she felt that she had not slept properly in years never mind the last item she had sat in front of the TV all day nursing a bottle of beer and eating popcorn. So that was what she planned on doing today. Nobody was going to change that. She was aware that there was still a lot of work to be done, her parents had taken over the mayor's office but it was generally acknowledged that although they had made great monarchs they knew nothing about running a town in the real world. Additionally Mary Margaret found that she actually loves being a teacher so was also doing that at the same time. So something needed to be done to spread the load a bit better before one of them cracked under the strain. Emma was still learning what being a princess as well as the so-called saviour meant for her. Basically as far as she could figure out it meant that she had a lot of responsibilities and had to try really hard not to do anything stupid when she went to the Rabbit Hole with Ruby. Not that she ever had time to go to the Rabbit Hole with Ruby. Not that she was even sure her and Ruby were friends any more, since rumour had it that she was really close to Mary Margaret before the curse, and since that was technically Emma's mum she's wondered if perhaps continuing their friendship would cross some sort of line. Then there is the question of what to do about Regina, and it seemed that nobody really knew the answer to that one. Not Emma, not the Charming's, not any of the members of the council that had been created after the curse broke, not even Regina herself. The woman had cast the curse and had to be punished for that, then again Emma failed to see the curse as one of the worst things Regina had ever done; actually the majority of people here in Storybrooke were doing alright by themselves. Even Mary Margaret who was the one woman Regina had claimed to despise had a steady job and a roof over her head. If you asked Emma all that Regina had wanted was her own shot at happiness, and perhaps she had a twisted way of trying to get it.

Now this is normally at this part of her musings that Emma starts to get confused because there is no doubt that this woman was once evil, in fact she had probably killed thousands in her time but was she still that person. 28 years in almost isolation gives people a long time to think over what they have done and in that time she began to love a son. Yes the woman was still perhaps one of the most hateful women that Emma had ever come across, not including Cora of course, but hateful didn't equate to evil did it?

Then there was the way that Regina had acted when Cora arrived, Emma could not quite put her

finger on it but something was wrong. Regina had been trying so hard to change and then when her mother comes into town she's suddenly back into her evil ways. Of course the trying to be good thing could have all been an act but Emma doesn't buy it. Because, frankly, if it had been an act they would all be dead by now. A fact that the council were all acutely aware of. Cora and Regina had all of them pinned even the elusive Rumplestiltskin and just when Cora had announced that she was going to kill them all in the slowest manner that she could think of Regina had a change of heart. She had lifted the spell holding down Emma and Mary Margaret allowing them to tackle a surprised Cora to the ground. Regina had slipped in besides Emma and taken her hand quickly in a way that had told Emma they needed to end Cora now because Regina was not strong enough to stand up to her for long.

"Remember" She had whispered in Emma's ear "Magic is emotion" and in keeping skin contact with Emma the former mayor of Storybrooke had allowed Emma to channel her power in order to put an end to the evil Cora Mills.

Since then there had been a general confusion about what was to happen, it seemed right that Regina paid for her crimes but then again could you really punish the woman who had saved all of their lives? To her credit Regina had kept to all the sanctions put in place as she waited trial, the only thing that had not actually been done was setting a date for her trial. But the trial, Regina and all things related were high on Emma's list of thing she was not thinking about today.

Sighing she puts the incessant ringing to an end by placing the phone off the hook, knowing that if its truly important they'll just catch her on her cell. Henry was staying at her parents tonight in order to give her much needed alone time and she planned to make the most of it. Something with no magic or fairy tale characters, and one with no romance because the first few weeks of living with her parents when they were all back in Storybrooke was enough for anybody. She also needed something that she would not be able to watch with Henry in the house – although her parenting skills were more than a little lax she was beginning to get the hang of some of the basic dos and don'ts. Such as don't let your child watch a slasher film that will give him nightmares for days. Unfortunately she had learnt that the hard way. Yet it was still a lesson learned.

Rooting though her collection of DVD's she quickly realises it's a good old fashioned Tarantino movie she craves. Eventually she settles for Reservoir Dogs, she hasn't seen it in ages because even before the curse broke Mary Margaret was squeamish and tried to avoid that type of film. Happily she sets up the DVD player and pads over to the couch, pulling her large bowl of popcorn and a beer towards her she settles down for an evening a peaceful solitude.

Of course things are never that simple for the so-called saviour of Storybrooke. The movie is just reaching the point where Mr Blonde is about to torture Nash when there is a purposeful knock at the door. Pausing the movie quickly Emma stays still; hoping that whoever is at the door will think she is out and leave her alone. Another sharp rap dashes that hope.

"Miss Swan I could hear your TV half a block away. Answer the door." Regina's unmistakably judgemental tone enters the apartment with such clarity that Emma briefly wonders if it is being amplified with magic. Not that the woman ever has any trouble making her voice heard. Sighing Emma pulls herself up from the couch and glances down at her apparel. Why is it that she never feels appropriately dressed for meeting Regina? Her attire is reminiscent of the time that Regina came offering her a basket of apples and threatened her to leave. There was no point in worrying about it now – the sooner she got this over with the sooner she could get back to her perfect night. Pulling the door open she is sure to keep her most disgruntled expression as she regards the brunette in front of her. As always Regina is looking impeccable, how is it that a woman who is effectively jobless and on trial still manages to look like she lives her life in a photo shoot?

Without invitation Regina gracefully slides round Emma into the empty apartment. Causing Emma to raise her eyebrows in disbelief before closing the door. Regina casts an eye around the apartment, pausing at the discarded beer bottles on the table before sweeping her eyes across Emma's body. Although she says nothing, her eyes are mocking and Emma feels uneasy like she is on show. Still she is perfectly allowed to do as she wants when alone in her own apartment. This thought does not stop her from folding her arms defensively in front of her chest.

"Can I help you Regina?" Her tone is pleasant but sounds forced even to her own ears. These woman saved Storybrooke together, but it seems that the months of tension and fighting beforehand do not go away overnight. Plus several grievances have been added to the list since the curse broke.

"I attempted to contact you earlier, but you seem to be avoiding my calls sheriff" Regina indicates her head towards the disconnected phone.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Today is my day off and I'm intending on keeping it that way"

"Ah. How convenient for you to have the ability to take the day off from being a parent. Perhaps if I had such a liberty I would not have had my son taken from me" Emma's eyesbrows shoot into her hair line and she storms across the room scooping up her empty bottles as she goes to put them in the trash. Anything to stop her hitting the smirk off Regina's face. That woman knew exactly how to make her blood boil.

"You know what Regina, perhaps if you weren't an overbearing pyscho bitch who smothered her son, not to mention casting a curse that trapped his grandparents for 28 years then you would still have a son. Then you could complain about how you never get a day off til your heart was content!" Emma spins round victorious, but when she sees the expression on Regina's face she realises that she has been too harsh. Regina wears her mask of indifference proudly her chin raised slightly as if to deflect the blow of Emma's words. It is in her eyes however that her true feelings lie and those very eyes are filled with pain. Then she blinks and it is gone, hidden behind Regina's armour. Emma feels her stomach begin to sink with guilt.

"Regina I –"Her attempt at an apology is cut off with a raise of Regina's hand and a curt shake of her head.

"Miss Swan, surprising as this may be I have not been attempting to reach you for so long in order to merely aggravate you. Nor does your opinion matter to me. I have come to address an issue with you. As you are aware I am still awaiting trial for my…actions. One of the stipulations of being allowed to roam freely was that you would create an environment in which I could see Henry. Which you have failed to do."

_Shit_ Emma thinks. Regina was volatile at the best of times without giving her a reason to be pissed. She must really be trying to change for Henry or she would have blown the town to bits by now. Plus like it or not she is Henry's mother and he has the right to see her.

"Regina I'll be sure to get round to it first thing –"Again she is silenced this time by a glare that sends a shiver of ice up her spine. How is this woman so intimidating?

"Your incompetence's are regardless to me right now, as I have been taking pleasure in the fact that our roles in Henry's life have been reversed and he has been sneaking out to see me on a regular basis." Emma rolls her eyes, of course he has. That kid may have been raised by Regina but he certainly has her regard for the rules. She is unsure whether she should be angry about this – it would seem oddly hypocritical if she was. Plus she doubts Regina would offer that information unless there was a point to it; the former queen is too smart to use it merely to torment Emma. Having learnt her lesson Emma waits rather impatiently for her to continue.

"However, we have not been able to see each other for a few days due to the fact that he is now receiving sword fighting lessons. Today I decided to go and see him during his lunch hour at school and discovered that being the child of both the saviour and the 'evil' queen does not grand you immunity in the playground. Henry is being bullied Miss Swan. Quite badly by what I saw. I suggest we do something about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everybody who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited this story so far. Here is a quick update before I go on holiday. It'll probably be at least two weeks before I get a chance to update again. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh" Emma was unsure what she had been expecting to come out of Regina's mouth but it certainly was not an admission that her son was being bullied. She would have been less surprised if this visit had been Regina seeking her blessing to pursue a romantic relationship with Mary Margaret – Emma was sure she was also more equipped to handle that situation.

"I knew he had been a little off recently" Regina continues, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil going on inside Emma. "I assumed that it was the stress of hiding our meetings and that he would speak to you about anything else. I should have been more cautious"

Emma flinches at Regina's words despite the fact there is no sting to them. She had not noticed anything different about Henry, he had been chatting away as usual. True he had been side stepping questions about school but then again she thought all children did that. Then there was the fact that Regina had assumed that Henry would speak to her should anything be the matter and by extension Regina had trusted that Emma would deal with it. Which she had failed to do.

"Has he been skipping school?" Emma jolts as she realises the question is aimed towards, and shrugs uselessly. Regina's lips purse with undisguised irritation and she breathes a lengthy sigh before she speaks again.

"Well obviously this has to be nipped in the bud. I suggest you put on some pants Miss Swan and we'll deal with this – firstly we'll speak to Henry. There is no point in stopping the bullying without Henry realising that we are there for him, his emotions will be running high and he'll need some support. Additionally I believe that it is possibly the high status of his family that may be causing his an attack on the weakest link if you see what I mean? It will not help him in the slightest that the curse has been broken and the whole town now sees me as the evil queen. That's a lot of lineage for a young boy to carry"

Regina paces as she speaks and Emma finds herself transported back to the days when she was the mayor. She was always so in control and knew exactly what to do in every emergency tonight Emma was beginning to see that she was the same as a mother. Except there was something else, something more terrifying and yet strikingly innocent, Emma was getting to watch the maternal fire Regina had for Henry. The selfless urge to do anything for him, why was it that she had never noticed it before?

Whereas Emma really struggles feeding the boy something that is not pop tarts or a burger from Granny's, she has let him watch a DVD that had given him nightmares, she had not noticed that he was being bullied. Could it really be that she had been kidding herself this whole time about being a suitable mother for Henry? Her fear is heightened when Regina stops pacing upon finishing her monologue and eyes the other woman expectantly.

"Miss Swan, get dressed!" she snaps but Emma finds herself unable to move – she literally had no idea what she was doing. With a helpless shrug of her shoulder Emma forces herself to meet Regina's eye. Well she was actually looking at a spot behind Regina's head, but at least her eyes weren't on the floor.

"Uhm…maybe you should just handle this one?" Emma's voice is quiet but it carries in the near silent room. She expects triumphant glee from Regina, a scathing comment that shows her that no matter how she tries Emma will never be the mother that Henry needs. Instead she hears a small huff.

"Don't be an idiot Miss Swan" before Emma can protest Regina has a surprisingly strong grip on her wrist and is pulling her towards her bedroom. Emma twists her arm like a child trying to avoid being sent to her room but the former Mayor pays no attention. Regina pulls the door of her bedroom open and pushes Emma in ahead of her. As the brunette walks towards her, Emma finds herself struggling to shallow the lump of fear that has risen in her throat. Regina's lips had created a thin line, and a familiar menace flashes in her eyes. She steps into the blonde's personal space as she had done any times before, when she speaks her voice is low and it leaves no room for argument.

"You listen dear because I am about to tell you exactly how this is going to work. You are going to put on a pair of those ridiculously skinny jeans you are so fond of wearing, and then you are going to find that tacky excuse for a jacket you love. Then we are going to walk over to the two idiots' apartment and we are going to get to the bottom of this." Regina raises an eyebrow waiting for Emma to challenge her authority but for once the blonde elects to stay silent.

"The thing is Miss Swan despite your usual arrogance you are missing the point. For starters I am aware that I am probably the cause behind Henry's issues at school, this seems far more likely than his noble heritage." Emma is surprised to hear the brunette's voice waver slightly here, displaying perhaps a slight guilt about her past actions.

"Secondly, despite this being the last thing I desire you are now Henry's guardian and you will be there for him and raise him well if I have to teach you how to do so myself!"

Emma is literally gob-smacked, and more than a little suspicious Regina never did anything that would benefit Emma? But this was Henry and Henry was the one thing that they had in common. It is for this reason that she follows Regina's instructions with minimal complaint.

[xx]

Before Emma knows what is happening they are standing at the door of her parent's apartment. The brisk walk in the crisp Maine air had been almost silent, and for the briefest of seconds she forgets why they are there. Then Regina raises an eyebrow at her.

"Right of course" Emma mutters, getting them into the apartment falls strictly into the category of her job. This is probably the only bit of help she is going to be able to offer. Taking a deep breath she takes the smallest of steps forward of that her body is partially hiding Regina's. In case either of her parents decides to tackle Regina on sight. Then she raises a hand a knocks, surprised with how confident the noise sounds.

Mary Margaret's face splits into a massive smile when she sees Emma at the door this smile, however, drops from her face almost instantly when she sees Regina standing behind her. Alarm, panic, fear and then anger cross her features as she visibly tenses preparing for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses in a voice so unfamiliar to the blonde she would have never recognised it. This was the voice of an angry monarch. This woman may be dressed in an oversized pink sweater but she would take Regina on if given a reason too.

"Relax," Emma says hurriedly hoping to defuse the situation before it escalates. She takes a step forward, hoping to get Mary Margaret to relax a little. "Just let us in. We have an issue to deal with trust me." The she side steps Mary Margaret and walks into the apartment hoping that Regina will be allowed to do the same.

"What is she doing here?" If Emma thought her mother was being hostile it was nothing compared to the contemptuous tone coming from her father. She found herself being thankful that his sword was not in his hand. He and Henry had both risen from the couch, a paused game of Mario Kart displayed on the screen. His hand resting protectively on Henry's shoulder, ready to pull him out of the way if need be. Emma finds herself worrying for a second, or perhaps hoping, that Regina was mistaken. Her kid was perfectly happy and enjoying a family evening, there was no way he was getting bullied.

"Mom?" Henry's voice pipes up when Regina fails to answer David's question. Emma suspects her reason for doing so is that she is unable to come up with a response that would not be scathing. Instead the brunette has her eyes fixed on Emma; clearly she was expected to take charge of the situation.

"OK, here is what's happening. You two" She says pointing at each of her parents in turn "will sit down and be quiet for five minutes. Regina is here because she came with me and she has something important to discuss with Henry. In saying that neither Henry nor Regina will leave our sight for the duration of this visit" She looks around to room green eyes meeting every other set. Hoping the she is using her authority correctly, and hoping that her parents will listen to her. Confusion is evident on both theirs and Henry's face, whereas Regina's holds the smallest hint of a smirk. Apparently hearing your former nemesis being told to sit down is appealing no matter the context. Thankfully, nobody argues with her. Mary Margaret slowly crosses the room and takes David's hand before the pair of them sit, their eyes never leaving Regina just as the tension does not leave their bodies.

Regina pays them no notice and walks slowly over to the breakfast counter, clearly separating herself from the rest of the group. Emma considers following her, but as she watches the brunette reach out an inviting hand to the confused Henry she decides against it. This is a moment for observation on her part. Even still she feels like she is interrupting something private. Henry, despite still being unsure about what is going on walks over to his adoptive mother without hesitation.

_He trusts her _Emma thinks to herself. Despite all that she is done, despite thinking that she had killed Archie or that not so long ago she and restrained him with a tree, he still goes to her.

When he is level with the disgraced mayor she runs a hand slowly through his brown locks, before kneeling down to his level and looking him straight in the eye. The way she always does this when she has something important to say to him. Regina's gaze is so intense that Emma finds herself wanting to look away – emotions are being displayed there that the brunette would never allow to the surface at any other time. All the love and care Regina has held for him over the years, and all the shame she carries from causing him pain is reflected in that gaze. It is far more powerful than any words that could have been spoken. Without lowering her gaze, Regina slowly moves her hands to Henry's torso, moving at an almost painstaking pace. Allowing the boy time to process exactly what it is she's doing. When slender fingers reach the plaid of his shirt she slowly bunches up the fabric so that it is resting slightly above his ribs. Her eyes still locked lovingly on the boy in front of her. As pale skin comes into view for the rest of the room Mary Margaret's gasp in audible, Emma closes her eyes pinching her bridge sharply as another wave of shame hits her. How could she have not noticed this?

Henry's pale skin is marred with an assortment of bruises, ranging from dark purple to yellow. A fresh boot print clearly visible on his left side. He must have been in a terrible amount of pain, but never once had he let it show. Regina's brow is furrowed with worry but she has yet to break her silence, her question hangs in the air without needing to spoken. She is waiting for Henry, waiting until he is ready.

"I'm a prince" Henry says eventually his voice cracking and his chin wobbling as he fights back tears. "I should be strong enough to handle this" With this his brave façade cracks and he lets out a pained sob. Without hesitating Regina pulls him to her. Sitting down on the floor with her back against the breakfast bar she hushes him softly. Speaking comforting words, and not even flinching as his tears stain her designer jacket. Unbidden Regina's words from long ago come to the forefront of Emma's mind:

_"I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but I am his mother"_

Now she was seeing that Regina was right, being a mother to this boy was far more than occasionally letting him have a burger and stay up past his bed night. It was being able to care for him on a level that Emma had never cared for anybody, and here was Regina the so-called Evil Queen doing it relying solely on what seemed to be instinct. Yeah Emma loved Henry, but when he was born she was unequipped to look after him, and she certainly does not feel any better qualified now. Henry's sobs begin to dull as Regina whispers into his hair, straining her ears Emma realises that the brunette is singing but she cannot make out the words. When the last tear has been shed Regina gently props her son up and turns him to face her. Making him meet her eyes, so she can convey the truth she speaks.

"Henry I want you to listen to me because I should only need to say this once" Her voice is almost stern, but her eyes are tender "You do not have to be ashamed about what has happened to you. Everybody here has gone through something that has caused them pain. What I want you to understand is that every person in this room is here to help you. Do you understand me?" Henry nods his eyes still full of tears, but they are no longer falling. Regina smiles and leans into kiss him on the forehead.

"Good, now I have made a battle plan or two in my time so here is how this one is going to work" Despite the fact that she has never taken her eyes of Henry, everybody in the room tenses slightly at the mention of a battle, but the brunette's tone is light focused on to putting Henry at ease. In this moment it is as if the curse that never existed.

"If it were up to me, I would go for the more direct route which would involve a couple of explosions" At this Regina fakes a playful pout causing Henry to laugh a genuine laugh. Emma also finds herself smiling because the brunette cannot resist an opportunity to wind her parents up. Besides she has never seen the brunette act in a way that was not deathly serious before, although there is no doubt Regina is taking the situation seriously she is being playful.

"But I have sadly reformed, so we are going to do this the grown-up way. Firstly you are going to need to tell us who is doing this to you. You don't have to tell us right now, but I am expecting you to have told at least one of us by Sunday night. Then Mary Margaret…" The raven haired woman jumps at the sound of her name, clearly not expecting to be involved in any of Regina's plans. "…will approach the school board, and deal with this matter as the school sees appropriate. Then David will go to school as the deputy sheriff and give an assembly on the effect and consequences of bullying a classmate. Finally Miss Swan"

If Mary Margaret was surprised to hear her name spoken it was nothing to how Emma felt. She could not do anything to help; she was totally unequipped for this. For the first time since the conversation began Regina took her eyes off Henry and looked directly at the blonde as if sensing her panic. As the brown eyes held her gaze she felt calmer, Regina may be dividing the tasks was in control and there was no way she was going to let Emma mess this up.

"Miss Swan will visit the families of the children, not as the sheriff and certainly not as the saviour but as…" A flash of pain shots through Regina's face and her shoulders slump slightly as she averts her gaze from the emerald ones. "…As your mother. That way it can be discussed with the parents and a plan created. How does that sound?" Henry nods shakily his hand in his mothers.

"If can fails can we revisit the explosions?" he smiles tentatively. Regina laughs, a real genuine laugh and ruffles his hair her eyes twinkling.

"We'll have to see what your grandparents say about that"

Eventually Henry untangles himself from his mother and stands. She quickly follows suit, and it instantly become hard to believe that this woman sat on the floor. She brushes imaginary dirt of her slacks as Henry asks David if they can finish their Mario Kart game before bed. Giving one last smile to her son Regina begins to walk towards the door.

"Mom, wait" Henry calls out, "Would you like to stay for a little while" Regina smiles; the smile that she seems to have reserved for Henry, but casts her eyes around the other occupants of the room.

"Perhaps some other time dear, but I will see you soon" She walks towards the door again and without really knowing why Emma follows her outside.

They are back out in the cold air before Regina acknowledges Emma is following her. She stops, her body is tense and Emma knows this woman well enough to know she should not approach. She does not want to risk ruining an evening that has done more for their relationship than any one previous. So she stands about six feet away hands in her pockets, shuffling her feet slightly.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's voice is hoarse and cracking slightly, despite her back being to Emma, the blonde can tell she is crying.

"Yeah…"

"Can you please arrange for me to see my son? I will go to trial as soon as possible if that is what it takes."

Emma nods, although of course Regina cannot see her. Regardless she does not wait for an answer but walks away into the cold night. With Emma helplessly staring after her.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this. I could see the scene between Regina and Henry so clearly in my mind but I'm not sure I did it justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter has been sitting waiting to be posted for a while now, but I couldn't decide if this was actually how I wanted it to turn out, but I've decided to use it anyway. Hopefully it lends to character development. **

It is Sunday morning and Emma has just come in for a run, it always takes her a while before she is ready to take a shower; the adrenaline and endorphin's provided by the exercise are still coursing through her system making it impossible for her to stand still for any length of time. She enjoys prowling aimlessly through her apartment in this time – opening cupboards before closing them again, picking up a book before disregarding it half a page later, switching on the TV and finding it all dull. It is a meaningless routine but one Emma finds fulfilling, it is one of the few aspects of her life that has been unchanged by the events of the last year. Henry was at his grandparents she dropped him off herself this morning – to ensure that he never made any detours towards Miflin Street. She still had a couple of hours before she had to be at the station, things could never be normal in Storybrooke, but at least in this moment nothing was spiraling out of control. Tomorrow things would kick off again, a council was being held to discuss… fairy tale stuff. Emma really had no idea what to expect asides from the fact they would be discussing Regina and Regina's access to Henry. She was pretty sure that if it wasn't for her role as so-called saviour she doubts she would even be invited to these meeting. Plus this was on-top of her sheriff duties and was unpaid. Emma had decided that she definitely was not a fan of fairy tales.

Then there was a knock on the door pulling Emma out of her own head and into the present.

"Of course" Emma mutters to herself, thanking her lucky stars that for once she was wearing clothes. Even if there were sweat drenched and sticking to her. Opening the door, the slight frame of Regina Mills greets her; the former mayor's lips are set into a grim line. Brown eyes wash over the blonde's choice of attire

"You're looking particularly presentable this morning Miss Swan if you don't mind me saying" Emma finds herself bristling at the comment, she is entitled to look disheveled, she had just been exercising. She was willing to bet that Regina had never had a hair out of place, even if the brunette had ever taken off those killer heels to do some exercise. Before she can snap back, however, Regina holds up a small white sheet of paper in between her thumb and forefinger. Although the page is folded into quarters so Emma is unable to see any writing she is positive she knows the contents of the page. Sighing, Emma swings the door open fully and allows Regina access to her apartment wishing that she would withhold her look of disdain every time she was in the blonde's living space. They did not all have a fortune created by a curse.

"Coffee?" Emma asks, hoping that they will be able to keep things civil, the last meeting the two of them had marked the only time they had been in the same room and not had an argument in longer than Emma could remember. She had to admit it was pleasant as well as giving her hope that they could come to sort some of arrangement where Henry was concerned – after Regina's trial of course. The regal woman nods stiffly and sits herself down at Emma's beaten table. As Emma moves around her tiny kitchen she cannot help but to watch the brunette, who sits stiffly with perhaps the best posture Emma has ever seen. Her chin is raised proudly and her face impassive. Normally Emma would have put this down to Regina having an abnormally large stick up her butt; however she had never before observed her without anger. From her stance in the kitchen, she could suddenly see how defensive and guarded the darker woman was. If she kept herself strong and defiant then surely nothing else could hurt her. Although the two women have never been on friendly terms Emma was aware that Regina had endured more than the usual amount of heartbreak in her life. Now the brunette was left with no one she could trust to share the burden of her pain with. Emma shakes her head briskly; the events of the last few days have clearly been messing with her head. There is no way she and Regina could overcome all that has happened between them and form anything close to a friendship.

"Sugar, milk?" She asks, Regina shakes her head. "Not one for small talk then" Emma mutters under her breath, as she adds sugar to her own coffee.

"I see little point in indulging in inane chitchat" How she had even heard Emma's comment was a mystery. Going with her better judgement Emma lets to second insult of their small meeting slide, Regina was spoiling for a fight but since the curse had broken Emma was slowly learning to pick her battles. Right now Regina had one hell of an arsenal against her parenting skills and she was trying not to give the brunette a chance to use it.

Handing over the black coffee Emma takes a seat opposite. Warily eyeing the piece of paper that was now sitting between them. She is nervous; this piece of paper will force her to take responsibility, to be a good parent. There was no running from this, no matter how much she wants to.

"Your manifesto for re-election?" Emma jokes.

"That's next week's meeting dear. It's heading is new and improved curses for Storybrooke" Emma snorts into her coffee before she can help herself surprised by the brunettes reaction. She knows that as the sheriff and the saviour she is meant to take any threats seriously, but the tone Regina's voice cannot be mistaken as threatening. Emma appreciates her dry sense of humour, and an ability to joke. There has been very little of that recently. Her laughter dies in her throat as Regina slides the piece of paper over to her side of the table and then neatly folds her hands on her lap.

"When did he drop this off with you?" Emma asks stalling for time and more than a little curious.

"It was pushed under my door this morning."

"So you have not spoken to Henry?"

"Miss Swan you are trying my patience" There is a bite in Regina's voice that Emma does not dare argue with. Still she secretly curses herself for encouraging him to sneak off so often when he was living with Regina. Now she had no way of keeping track of the kid. Opening the paper she sees her son's familiar scrawl.

"Jeez there are three of them? Cowards!" Emma exclaimed taking in the list "We're not going to have to watch for gangs in a few years are we" The comment was meant to lighten the mood but judging by the glare Regina shoots her the time for joking was over.

"Frankly sheriff it has been made clear that is no longer any of my concern. What is my concern is the well-being of my son" Emma's demeanor notably darkens at Regina's tone, there is only so much of Regina's attitude that she can take and today is not a day for patience.

"Jesus Regina, will you stop acting like you are the only one that cares about Henry, he's my son too." Emma bites back throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

"I was his mother for ten years before you bothered to show up. Now I am being forced to play second fiddle to a woman who would rather laugh about my son's tormentors than do something about it" Regina's voice had reached the threatening timbre that always caused a lump of appear in Emma's throat. The brunette had risen from the table while speaking, palms flat on the table she leant against it in order to get closer to Emma. A tactic she began to employ long ago, it took a great deal of bravery to stand up to someone who was pushing themselves in your face. Either Emma was brave or just incredibly stubborn but either way she forces herself to mirror the former mayor's actions.

"I am not trying to make a joke out of it. What do you want me to do? Because you're normal ways of dealing with things is to cast a curse that makes everyone miserable. Including yourself. Sorry if that is not quite how I deal with things." Regina slams a palm on the old wood of the table and Emma winches as the sound echoes through the room.

"What I want" says Regina through gritted teeth her voice no longer raised on the anger is no less evident. Emma could have sworn that for a second she sees the other woman's eyes flash purple. "Is for my son to come home, since that is not an option for me I would like him to have a suitable mother substitute."

"What and I'm not suitable?" Emma internally winches when she hear the question leave her lips. She knows that she is not in the best shape to be a mother, and now the fun aspects of the relationship with Henry are of less importance she knows the young boy is starting to see that too. He needs stability and the knowledge that he is going to get a balanced meal, things Regina flawlessly provided.

"You hardly need me to answer that question dear" With all the fight knocked out of her Emma sits wearily scrunching balled fists into her eyes before looking at the list again.

"I haven't even heard of any of these kids do you know them?" She looks up at the brunette who is still standing but no longer seems to be expressing the desire to shout.

"They are Henry's classmates Miss Swan" Causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"I know that I want to know who they are besides that" She kept eye contact with the brunette hoping to make her question clear without being forced to explicitly voice it. She wanted to know about these children before the curse and why they would feel the need to hurt Henry. Regina meets her gaze for an impossibly long moment, before sighing and averting her gaze. The sigh had held none for the usual aggravation heard by Emma, but instead was a curiously sad noise. Instead of returning to her previous position she moved slowly round the table to take the seat next to Emma. Emma finds herself tensing at the close proximity, not accustomed to sharing space with the brunette unless they are fighting. She is reminded just how dangerous the brunette is, but she forces herself not to move. It would give Regina too much satisfaction. Regina pulled the sheet of paper from Emma's hand and smoothed it out on the table. Keeping her eyes on the list she began to speak.

"There are many in this town whom I have hurt Miss Swan. My vengeance was against your mother, but my retribution spread much further. Everybody deserves a happy ending except the evil queen. So I sought to end all happy endings and many were simpler targets than your parents. Trust me when I say that loyalty to your parents and fear of me are the only things that allow me to walk through these streets safely. The town has not forgiven me Miss Swan and I doubt it ever will. These two…" She indicated to the first two names on the list _Thomas Coast _and _Isaac West. _Emma had heard the names mentioned by Henry before the curse had broken.

"These boys are cousins and have chosen to keep their Storybrooke names it seems; the original ones were far more ridiculous. Their parents were incredibly loyal to Leopold and therefore Snow. When Snow was on the run they hid her for a short period of time, or at least I believed that to be the case. She was well on her way before I got wind of it; still I have never been one to take insubordination lightly. I raised their farm to the ground and effectively outlawed the purchase of their products at the local markets. How they did not starve is a mystery." There was a bitter note to Regina's voice, one that Emma could not quite place. It was certainly not regret but it was something deep-rooted. "I doubt your mother even knows who they are she had so many supporters in those days. Having the role of the evil queen means you do not have the luxury of forgetting"

Emma finds herself staring at the brunette unable to make a sound ad at the same time finding she does not want to, in fear it will ruin the moment. The woman speaking is not the Regina Mills she knows. This woman is human – speaking softly of a time long ago as if Emma is not in the room. It is this moment when Emma realises how broken Regina is. The woman refers to herself as the evil queen; since she comes from a land where morals are black and white this suggests that she sees herself as irredeemable. There is something unspeakably sad about that. Not one to be pitied Regina moves a perfectly manicured finger to trace the final name _Elizabeth Cummings _"Then sometimes Miss Swan even the people who you do not intentionally set out to harm still end up being hurt. This girl will be the ring leader but do not be too hard on her. Things should not be the way there are for her. This girl could be your mayor in a few years' time"

With a small nod that is almost imperceptible Regina rose from her seat and began to head towards to door, again Emma was left staring after her. Feeling like the conversation had not reached its natural conclusion yet having to face the fact that she and Regina were not exactly the sharing type.

"You're fond of Elizabeth?" Of all the questions that were running through her head at the moment Emma is not sure why she choose that one. She just had a funny feeling the young girl on that piece of paper was somehow close to Regina's heart.

"I was present in Elizabeth's life for a great many years Miss Swan, so I have kept an eye on her in this realm" It was not an answer, not even close and Regina knew it. However, she had let herself out before Emma could call her up on it.

So Emma was left alone holding a piece of paper that showed her first true test of motherhood and many conflicting feelings that she could not even begin to decipher.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here you go lovely people! Thank you as always for the follows, favourites and reviews.**

**Sadly I still do not own ouat.**

"This is an impossible situation and we have to do something, the people are looking for us to lead!" David is shouting but it is more out of frustration than actual anger. Emma assumes these council meetings must have always gone better in the enchanted forest. They are sat at a round wooden table in one of the second floor rooms in city hall. Right above Regina's old office. Emma is on David's left and Mary Margaret on his right. Many of the rest of the ensemble surprise Emma, of course she had read all the fairy tales in Henry's book but it was still difficult to see her parents on such intimate terms with these characters. Granny was sat almost directly opposite her, looking quite incongruous with her knitting needles flashing throughout the entirety of the discussion, (apparently she was knitting a shawl for Alexandra) the fact that she had her crossbow perched on the table just added to the image. They were not expecting an attack but apparently Granny liked to err on the side of caution. Ruby stood behind her, almost like a guard dog, apparently the wolf in her got restless during council meeting and it helped if she could pace. Emma wished that she had had excuse. Around the rest of the table sat Leroy, Marco, Archie and Mother Superior (who now went by Blue). There were a few missing but people had lives and businesses in Storybrooke that they had spent the last 28 years being attached too and that sort of thing does not go away because a curse is lifted. To be fair they had been at this all morning and as far as Emma could tell they hadn't really gotten anywhere.

"Charming" Mary Margaret says softly laying a hand on her husband's forearm – the pair look at each other for a long moment, like they are having a private conversation before he nods almost imperceptibly and turns his attention back to the others.

"My apologies" he addresses them, his voice revealing every bit of the royalty he possessed in the enchanted forest. "I believe we just need to be strong and begin to make decisions."

"We should decide on the terms that'll allow Regina to see Henry" Emma pipes up, the others around the table look shocked but she stares them down "She is his _Mother" _

"Emma's right the kid deserves to see his Mom" Ruby states giving Emma an encouraging smile "besides we know he's doing it anyway, so we might as well know about it. That way he's safe" There is a murmur of agreement around the room.

"What about her trial sister?" Leroy speaks up "We can't give her access without giving her a trial it'll seem like she's getting off free"

"We have to be careful about the trial" This time it is Archie who is speaking "As Emma has pointed out on a number of occasions this is not our land. Which means we cannot her for crimes she committed in that land that we also committed"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leroy leers at the psychiatrist.

"It means" Marco speaks up in his friends defense "that we cannot punish her for acts such as murder when many of the people at this table have blood on their hands. Things are different here"

"We cannot pick and choose our morality" Emma chimes in grateful that at least some people are finally beginning to understand what she has been saying all along "Just because you are on the side of so-called good does not allow your actions to pass"

A quick look around the room sees several of the gatherings members looking at the floor, perhaps letting her words sink in, perhaps remembering those who have died at their hands. Emma finds it hard to reconcile the images of docile elementary teacher or the flirtatious waitresses with those of murderers but she knows both women had pivotal roles in the war against Regina and both women were determinedly avoiding her gaze right now.

"Right" Emma says after a few minutes of loaded silence "How about we try and get a new Mayor?" Mary Margaret's head suddenly jerks up an incredulous look on her face.

"We are running Storybrooke now Emma!"

"Yes" She replies exasperated "but you are a monarchy not an elected leader. We should have both. We should have somebody who actually knows how to run a town"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Following their Queen's and the Saviour's example the rest of the table began to break out in small squabbles.

[xx]

Emma stands nervously at the door of 108 Miflin Street waiting for Regina to answer; she has to force herself not to fidget knowing it will only incur the ridicule of the brunette when she does answer the door. Which she was taking her sweet ass time about.

Finally the door opens revealing a very composed looking Regina, Emma struggles to supress an eye roll. Of course Regina looks like that when she is in her house. She is wearing black slacks with a matching blazer with a deep red silk shirt underneath, her constantly present heels place her a little taller than Emma. Why was it that she never wore sweats? They were the most comfortable thing in the world, but then again Regina did always have the advantage of always looking great.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina greets her with displeasure colouring her tone. "Surely you should be tracking down the town's other dangers, rather than babysitting the only one who is not wreaking havoc." She is referring to the million other issues Storybrooke was dealing with aside from the former mayor. The fact that George was pretty sure he was entitled to the throne, which Emma found frustrating because there was no throne to be entitled too. They lived in a democracy for fuck sake. Then there was Hook who was off doing something sneaky, and then there was Gold who was off doing something equally sneaky.

"I can do my job thank you very much Regina." Emma snaps feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. She had spent the better half of the morning arguing Regina's case.

"Oh you're welcome dear." Regina smirks and then raises her eyebrows questionably at the sheriff. It takes Emma longer than it should to realise that she is waiting to be told why Emma was on her door step. Emma notes that despite the fact that Regina had visited her apartment twice during the weekend, she was not being invited into the mansion. She was sure Regina was the reason the word standoffish had been invented.

"I've come to deliver these" Emma hands over two documents bearing a crest that she has never seen before. Then it dawns on her what this symbol is it's a royal crest.

_Jesus, I have just given a former queen a letter bearing the crest of her nemesis. I'm about to become a fireball. _

Regina eyes the documents with a slightly bemused expression, not the reaction that Emma was expecting. Then again it must be bizarre to have spent years sending couriers with demands across kingdoms and then for your enemies daughter to be hand delivering letters on headed paper. Primly Regina opens the first letter and a crease appears on her forehead. Emma swallows nervously as she watches the anger builds in Regina's eyes.

"Re-" she begins nervously taking an automatic step back as her eyes are drawn to the former Mayor's hand.

"_Supervised access" _Regina growls stepping out of the doorway and advancing on the blonde with fury in her eyes.

"Reg-" Emma tries again, taking another small step back conscious that another step will have her falling off the porch. But the magic crackling between Regina's finger tips is too threatening to ignore.

_"I raised him for ten years Miss Swan!" _Her voice is so low it is almost primal she takes another step towards Emma. A full fireball now rolling dangerously in her hand.

"REGINA!" Emma bursts out her heel now over the edge of the porch her hands raised in surrender or peace or whatever it took to make Regina stop. "Calm down!"

Somehow it works Regina pauses, inches from Emma. Both their chests are heaving Regina's with the aftermath of anger and Emma's with fear and relief. Glancing down at her hand Regina sees the magic she has been creating and closes her hand quickly extinguishing it. Her eyes are full of emotions, residue anger, hurt and confusion all play on her face. She turns her back on Emma quickly muttering something about instinct and strides towards indoors.

"Regina…wait" Emma does not know why she calls Regina back. All she does know is everybody loses control every now and then, it just so happens that when Regina loses control magic happens. To her surprise Regina turns back to face her although her face has been schooled back into the impassive mask that she often wore as mayor, 28 years of being a politician do not disappear overnight it seems.

"I know it seems bullshit, and it is but I'm going to be the one supervising so it could be worse." Emma tries to appease the brunette who only raises her eyebrows at the blonde. "I mean it could be my parents right?" She is trying to replicate the easy existence the two women have had over the last weekend but finds she is coming up short.

"For Henry" Regina states curtly and Emma nods in reply because at the end of the day that why either of them do anything. Regina's love for Henry was certainly the reason Emma was still alive, if Regina had not helped to bring down Cora the whole town would have been toast. The brunette's attention is diverted to the other document that is clasped in her hand; Regina reads it expressionlessly and then folds it up again.

"Do you understand what this means?" Emma asks, internally cringing at the stupidity of the question of course Regina understood but she had been instructed to make sure. The scowl on Regina's face instantly makes her wish that she had not bothered.

"Since I have a reading ability that surpasses a fifth grader so yes I understand"

"I know you can read, I'm asking if you understand what it means for you." Regina sighed in response before looking at Emma. There was a great deal of sadness in the brown eyes that Emma was now faced with, but also a great deal of acceptance.

"It means that I am out of time Miss Swan. In six weeks' time I will be held accountable for all I have done wrong." Although she looks sad, there is no anger or self-pity in her tone. She expresses the fact bluntly as if she were commenting on the fact that it looked like it was going to rain. "It means dear, that I am facing banishment, magical imprisonment and execution." The brunette ticks them off with her fingers. Emma's mouth goes dry at the idea of Regina being executed, despite Archie's point that they had all committed crimes in fairy tale land the table had been torn on what that meant for Regina. Many would only be satisfied with Regina's head, but it would kill Henry if that were to happen. Surely her parents could not do that to him?

"You're allowed to prepare a defence" Emma is not sure if this is strictly true, but in this world people get to prepare a defence and Emma will try her best to make sure Regina is given the same courtesy. Regina just smiles softly and rolls her eyes at the hopeful sheriff.

"Good day Miss Swan, give my love to Henry" Regina makes her way back into the house and moves to close the door but the talk of banishment and death has made Emma uneasy. In six weeks there might not be a Regina here to drive her insane and to insult her every move. This also means that there is a possibility that in six weeks she could be the sole care-giver of Henry. There was Neal, but he had gone back to New York for the moment to speak to Tamara, he had promised to return when he could but Emma knew better than to hold her breath.

"Were you being serious?" Emma calls out, causing Regina to pause in the process of closing the door.

"I am not one generally known for my frivolity" Emma fights the urge to point out that Regina has been doing a lot of things recently had she is not generally known for. Saving the town, having civilised conversations with Henry's birth-mother, not killing Snow White even though she has had ample opportunity – all-in-all Regina had been rather unpredictable of late.

"When you said you would teach me how to be a good mom to Henry, were you being serious?" Emma's voice is small as she silently acknowledges the fact that she seems to be giving Regina weapons to use against her, the air around then fills with a tense silence and she is aware that Regina is regarding her intensely trying to decide if there is an ulterior motive behind Emma's request. Emma forces herself to meet the brunette's inquisitive eyes. After what seems like an eternity for Emma, Regina snorts

"I believe it'll take a good deal more than six weeks, dear but you are welcome to try dear" Emma smiles in relief as Regina smirks. The smirk is not entirely without malice, nor is it cruel either. She then turns and heads back into the manor leaving the door open for Emma to follow.

Emma catches up with the former-mayor in the kitchen, where she is washing two glasses. Emma acknowledges this silently, Henry has been here recently. He was possibly inside when Emma first arrived judging by the fact that the clean freak woman was only washing the glasses now, and if Emma was not mistaken she would have arrived right in the middle of the school's lunch hour. Damn that kid was sneaky.

After hovering awkwardly for a few minutes Emma sits herself down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She is unsure what the protocol is now, whether she should make conversation but she severely doubts that Regina is one for idle chitchat. Without asking Regina begins to make Emma coffee, causing the blonde to fight a smirk – the brunette tries so hard to appear standoffish but the automatic domesticity of that action was difficult to ignore.

"Am I amusing you Miss Swan?" Regina chooses that moment to acknowledge the blonde's presence in her kitchen and Emma finds herself shaking her head embarrassed. So not as subtle as she thought then. "I am going to teach you how to cook Miss Swan, not today because I have not had time to decide which appliance I wish to destroy and you have a child to pick up from school soon"

Regina raises her eyebrows at Emma looking for an acknowledge of understanding, Emma cannot help but feel a little like she is in school which was something she was never any good at.

"So what are we going to do today?" Emma asks as she accepts the coffee from Regina, wondering briefly how Regina knew how she took it.

"I am going to supply you leftovers to feed my son and you are going to tell me how your meeting with the bullies parents went. My price for helping you is being more involved in Henry's life. More so than your idiot parents may like" It is said as a statement, but there is an undeniable question there, if Emma were to deny Regina's request this would be over and in six weeks' time Emma would be on her own, with a growing eleven year old and no idea how to parent him.

"It went fine Regina and you knew it would, both the boys' parents were proper Snow and Charming loyalists back in the Enchanted Forest so they're definitely not happy about their sons conduct and I'm sure Henry will be fine from now on" Regina nods in approval and looks at Emma as if encouraging her to continue. "It was weird if I'm honest, I don't think people should just fall over me like that, I mean I wanted to help Henry, but I could have asked for their last breath and they would have given it to me." Emma stops suddenly, aware that this was not what Regina had been looking for, aware that this was not the type of information that you should be sharing with an evil queen. It was the type of thing you told friends and family, except the lines were blurred for her now and those she would have spoken to about this had been dealing with that sort of thing for their entire lives (the curse not included). They had no concept of what it was like for a normal person to suddenly find themselves in that role. To her surprise Regina merely dips her head and moves away towards the freezer, Emma can only assume she is looking for leftovers.

"Being royalty is both a blessing and a curse Miss Swan" Is all that she offers in response, the words are sad and heavy. Despite the knowledge that Regina had done everything in her power to remain the queen, Emma holds the sneaking suspicion that Regina had never viewed it as a blessing. The former-mayor is now crouched at the freezer her face shielded from Emma's view, and she searches through it. Occasionally pulling out a dish and examining it, before either returning it to the freezer or placing it on the worktop.

"Elizabeth is fine as well" Emma continues watching Regina carefully. The woman tenses for the briefest second before returning to her task, if Emma had not been looking for a reaction she would have missed it.

"I had no doubt she would be Miss Swan" Comes the reply, Emma waits for a few seconds partially to see if Regina will speak again and partially to see if she is about to be thrown out but the brunette ignores her.

"I realised that you never told me she where she lived. She's in the children's home Regina" Regina straightens up, closes the freezer and worries imaginary creases out of her slacks. She keeps her back to Emma busying herself with the food she has just retrieved.

"I am aware" is all the response Emma gets; the former-Mayor's voice is flat and low, there is a clear warning there, Emma can tell she is standing on shaky ground but she cannot stop herself from pushing.

"I know you told me you kept an eye on her. So I was wondering why her parents are not here? I thought you cared for her?" Emma's voice is rising not with anger but with unexpressed emotions, the sadness she felt when she met the strong and defiant young girl, the confusion at being surprised that Regina had created such a life for this girl and a strange sense of betrayal – as if Regina had claimed that what everybody said was untrue and Emma had fallen for it.

"It was you who inferred as such Miss Swan" Regina's voice rises also but there is only anger lacing her tone. "I do not know what you think the deal is we made, but I certainly did not sign up for group bonding" She drops the carefully labelled frozen meals on the counter in front of Emma, causing the sheriff to flinch both at the noise and he venom in the brunette's voice. "I am the evil queen in case you have forgotten and I am selfish, I got what I wanted and some people paid the price for it, Elizabeth was one of them. It happens."

Regina's tone and words create a sense of finality so without another word Emma grabs the food and leaves. Both women know this is not the end; they have made agreements with each other that will not be broken, and at least for the next six weeks. Which means it is unlikely this is the last time they will cross dangerous territory.

**A/N Okay guys I need you to let me know what you think. I've almost accidentally created a scenario for an original character that does not appear in ouat. I've read fics before where this has really worked, but also ones were it hasn't so I was hoping you guys could give me your thoughts because I could go either in advance. **

**If you'd rather get me on tumblr (I'm not great at tumblr, but I'm getting there) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Well this could not possibly get any more awkward. _Emma thinks as she stares at the scene in front of her. They are in the manor; by they, she means Regina, Henry and herself. Tonight is Henry's first official meeting with his adoptive mother since before Cora had risen up; and if Emma was honest she had been expecting it to be one of the more enjoyable experiences for the last few weeks. She could not have been more wrong, instead of the excited chatter she had expected between a reunited son and mother she was faced with a stunted form of conversation. They were really trying so hard to pretend that this was alright, and that Emma was not there, they both clearly wanted it to be like their secret meetings, but it was not. Emma was there and she was observing – the thought made her feel slightly ill. She was actually getting in the way of her son repairing his relationship with the woman who had raised him, the one whom he had called mom for ten years. Glancing at her watch she makes a snap decision.

"Come on" She says rising to her feet, Regina's does not move from her position on the couch her eyes flashing dangerously as she puts a hand on her son's arm to stop him from rising.

"We still have time Miss Swan" Henry looks uncertainly between his two mothers, his eyes pleading. Emma could see a flash of panic in his eyes, that the two people he cared about most would end up fighting again, that this birth mother would misuse her power and drag him away and that this adoptive mother would lose control and start setting the town ablaze. Emma sighed it was far too much for one kid to be worried about.

"Kid, do you trust me?" She turns to the small boy, knowing that if there is any chance of the former-mayor playing along it is going to have to be because of Henry, thankfully the kid always comes through for her and he nods eagerly. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to do the same for now Madame Mills. Come on" Regina's face is frozen into a frown but she rises from her position stiffly and silently follows Emma out of the room.

The mayor does not protest again until they are standing in front of Emma's beloved bug, one eyebrow rises incredulously as she regards the blonde.

"If you think for one moment I am getting in that death trap you are solely mistaken dear" Emma cannot help but smirk, she had known that the former-mayor would refuse to be driven anywhere in her car so she had stood in front of it with the sole intent of getting a reaction out of the brunette. She missed the times before she knew about the curse were her and the mayor would rattle each other's0 cages just because they could.

"Fine, where too?" Regina throws her hands up in exasperation and storms over to her car. Emma sticks her tongue out behind the woman's back and wiggles her eyebrows at Henry who laughs quietly. Good, the kid was smiling; at least she was doing something right.

"I'll give you directions" After a moment of hesitation Emma slides in the front besides Regina instead of sitting in the back with Henry and is thankful when the brunette does not mention it.

When they arrive at their destination Regina kills the engine and looks at Emma with scepticism written all over her face.

"This is the diner Miss Swan" she drawls out as if speaking to a particularly petulant child.

"Trust Madame Mills" Emma retorts swinging herself out of the car before there can be any more questions luckily Henry follows meaning that as stubborn as Regina might be she does not have a choice but to follow the pair. Once inside Emma turns to Regina and points towards an empty booth.

"I'll have Ruby send over a milkshake and some coffee" She says and as she goes to turn towards the counter Regina grabs her arm. Emma jumps at the sudden contact but there is no cruel pressure on her grip so instead the blonde finds herself squirming uncomfortably under the brunettes intense gaze, she knows Regina to looking for some sort of trick so Emma finds herself muttering self-consciously "I can supervise you from over here"

Seeing no foul-play on the blonde's part Regina nods and releases her hold on the sheriff before putting her arm round her son and walking towards the booth. Emma has been waiting several minutes when a figure sits down next to her, turning she sees the leggy waitress and cannot help but smile aware that this is the first time in ages that they have been together and it's not because of Storybrooke's imminent destruction. The wolf girl flashes her a killer smile before inclining her head towards to the pair in the booth.

"You sure that is a good idea?" As if on cue Emma hears a sound that she has never heard before and has to turn round to see if she is hearing things correctly. It is Regina Mills letting out a small but unrestrained laugh, it is such a carefree sound that Emma finds it hard to believe the woman behind it can be so cold, but it answers Ruby's question without her having to speak. This is a good idea. Even if it is risky, the former-mayor potentially only has another six weeks with her son. It would be cruel to do anything that might ruin that. Besides her Ruby nods and tries a different tact.

"What do you think she was like before?" Ruby queried when she was the confused look on the blonde's face she continued "before she was evil?"

"I don't really know anything about her before" Emma shrugs, she has to admit it is something she has been curious about. Henry's book spoke about the evil queen but never mentioned who she had been before; surely she cannot have been born that way? Emma's experience had taught her that people were not born evil but had often made the wrong choices that end up leading them to evil.

"Me neither, your Mom knew her though, they say that she was one of the fairest in the lands and that she had a heart of gold" Emma finds herself turning to regard the oblivious brunette who was engaged in a lively conversation with her son. Emma finds it hard to imagine this woman being described as having a heart of gold, whereas thinking of her as one of the fairest in the land was not as much of a stretch, but Emma would not let her mind go there. It was inappropriate.

When Regina's allotted time with Henry was over the three of them made their way back to Regina's car, but the blonde declined a lift seeing as it was only a few blocks to her apartment and she lived in the opposite direction from Regina. Henry took off ahead of Emma, leaving the two women standing awkwardly in front of Regina's Benz.

"Well we should…" Emma began before trailing off and looking at the floor she is just about to turn and move towards Henry when Regina's voice stops her.

"Miss Swan I want to…" The muscle in the Queens jaw works furiously for a few second as Emma watches, knowing that the proud woman is attempting to thank her but finds herself unable to do so. "You'll come over tomorrow after your shift at the sheriff station" Emma nods awkwardly knowing that this is the only thank you that the broken woman is capable of giving and perhaps by agreeing to help Emma she is extending an olive branch of her own. Only time would tell.

[xx]

"So why are you making me cook" Emma asks dubiously while staring down at the small mountain of vegetables in front of her. Regina rolls her eyes from her position at the cooker and regards the blonde.

"Technically I'm just asking you to chop, but even that seems above your level of expertise dear" There is a teasing edge to the brunettes voice, but when Emma still does not move she raises her eyebrows in shock "Just chop them Miss Swan it's not an art form" she all but barks at the blonde causing her to jump and pick up the knife.

"You won't mock me?" Emma asks angry at herself at how childish her voice sounded, she did not like to be inadequate at things, especially when she knew the mayor was so skilled at cooking.

"I absolutely will dear, I am evil after all" Regina smirks at the scandalised expression on Emma's face "but that does not mean it is not a necessary skill for you to learn" The work in silence for a few minutes Regina preparing the meat while Emma wrestles with the vegetables. Then for a reason unbeknownst to Emma, Regina decided to restart the conversation.

"Parenting is largely instinct Miss Swan and there is little I can teach you, but I always found that knowing how to feed my son properly was at least one thing I could control. It calmed me when I did not know what to do" For some reason Emma finds herself honoured to be privy to such knowledge, for the former-mayor to admit that she was not always as sure of herself as she would have people believe had surprised the blonde, but the fact that the same woman was sharing her coping mechanism with Emma was a gesture that could not be described with words.

Emma's silent appreciation for Regina's gesture and Regina's unspoken thanks for the night before mean that both women make an effort to keep the small talk doing throughout the rest of the preparation, it cannot hurt that they were both enjoying a rather nice glass of wine. Once the meal is in the oven Emma finds herself staring at the worktop unable to think of another neutral topic to bring up with the dark woman. Her head is spinning with the curiosity, she knows that Regina is not the best person to ask about magic and life before the curse and it is definitely not safe to ask about what Regina was like as a child but that did not mean that Emma could think of anything else. Thankfully it is Regina who breaks the silence.

"You have magic Miss Swan" she states abruptly, paying no heed to the shocked expression that crosses the sheriff's face before she nods in reply. "Word of advice; do not let Rumplestiltskin teach you what you want to know" Emma frowns she has not heard from Mr. Gold in a while now, he is too busy concerning himself with Hook, but his knowledge of magic is well known.

"Blue Fairy?"

"I would not trust that woman as far as I could repel her with a force field"

"Then who" Emma is confused as to what the sorceress is saying to her, as there is no way that she is offering her own services and it would be insanity to think that it would be a good idea anyway.

"I am not offering a solution Miss Swan only a word of warning." Regina snaps as if she is regretting even mentioning it, but Emma is not put off that easily.

"So why even mention it?" she huffs glaring at the brunette who glares back with equal passion.

"Because Miss Swan, surprising as this may be I do not desire to see you consumed by dark magic. It is a road you should not need travel it would destroy Henry." All the retorts Emma had on the tip of her tongue were swallowed; by what the realisation that Regina did not want her to be evil. Surely it should not be a surprise, but Emma had always heard that misery loved company and held no doubts that Regina would have loved to see the saviour fall from grace.

"You placed your trust in the wrong person?" Emma's voice is barely a whisper and for over a minute she thinks that the brunette has simply not heard her, but eventually she releases a soft sigh.

"Nothing would be as it is if I'd known where to place my trust" There is a heaviness to Regina's voice that make Emma believe that she is referring to far more than the question, and Emma itches to ask more questions. However, some sort of sixth sense is telling her that if she pushes Regina now she will never get her answers because Regina does not trust anyone especially somebody with Charming blood in their veins, so if she wanted to know she would have to bide her time. Not that they have a lot of time.

"So if I just feed Henry that every day until he goes to college I'll be a good mother?" Emma quips gesturing towards the pasta bake in the oven in a determined effort to move the conversation onto a safer topic, Regina snorts.

"Well I suppose I should be thankful that he'll no longer think that sugar is the main food group"

The pair stands in silence for a few more minutes and Emma begins to wonder how either of them conducts conversations in everyday life. Regina turns to make coffee probably just to give herself something to do because the silence has become uncomfortable; Emma is burning with the need to say something but for once in her life comes up empty. She wonders why Regina has not made a scathing comment about her conversational skills or at least started a bickering match.

Then it dawns on her, Regina for whatever reason might actually want this to go well so she is avoiding starting an argument. This realisation makes it impossible for Emma to stay quiet for a moment longer, as Regina reaches over to silently hand Emma her coffee she finds herself blurting:

"Why are you helping me?" It comes out quick, as if her mouth spoke before her mind had a chance to think better of it. Regina cocks an eyebrow at the blonde and smirks no doubt amused by her ineloquence.

"I believe you asked me for help Miss Swan" The oven chooses that moment to start bleeping and Emma finds she is relieved because it is always easier to speak when Regina's is not focussed fully on her.

"Yeah but when was the last time you did something because I asked you nicely?" Regina's back is to her but Emma can sense the answer that about to come from her "and don't say Henry, if that were the case you could have given me a cookbook"

Regina places the dish on a rack and takes off the lid to let it cool before turning to Emma her eyes glinting with mockery.

"Oh I was not aware you possessed the capability to read" A smirk curls at her lips as Emma rolls her eyes muttering a dismissive comment. Emma waits patiently hoping that she will be rewarded.

Eventually Regina tires of Emma watching her so meets her eye, the gaze is level and steady suddenly Emma feels like she is entranced unable to pull her eyes away from the bottomless brown ones.

"There is a high possibility that I will be executed in five and a half weeks Miss Swan, and I have lived the majority of my life in pain and selfishness. During the curse the only person I loved was Henry and it was not until the curse broke that I realised I had been loving him in a selfish way. A way that almost destroyed him. I wish to do at least one thing that will not directly benefit me before I die" In that moment Emma could swear that she was glimpsing the girl from the rumours, the selfless and beautiful one. The Regina shakes her head and turns away the spell was broken and they were back to being two women with a horrendously long and complicated history. Emma had always assumed that Regina would be part of her long and complicated future as well, being that the woman was such a pain in the ass but Regina seemed certain that was not the case. Henry would obviously be devastated if Regina was to be killed or even banished but Emma found herself wondering if others would miss the notorious woman, not all who had come through the curse had suffered. Would Emma herself miss the one woman who was always a challenge and always interesting? She may have hated the woman in front of her at some point but she certainly never wanted her dead, a fate Regina seemed certain she was going to receive and one the brunette seemed to have no energy to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is bigger than usual but I could not find a place were I was happy to break it up so I decided to put it all in together. I hope its not too long for you all. Let me know what you think! **

"What was it like?"

"hhhmmm?" Mary Margaret does not look up from the carrots she is chopping; it is only the two of them in the apartment. David had taken Henry out sword fighting and Mary Margaret had been desperate for time to bond with her long-lost daughter so Emma had agreed. She knew they were both missing the easy friendship they had shared when Emma has first moved to Storybrooke.

"Your land" Mary Margaret's knife does not still as she contemplates her daughters question.

"You saw it Em, it was pretty much like that except less ogres and more Regina trying to destroy happiness, it was home and we loved it." Mary Margaret's voice is whimsical as though she is retelling a half-forgotten dream rather than the place she lived half her life in. Emma wonders how much of it seems real to her now that she has absorbed so much of the life of a small town teacher from Maine.

"So you still had a good life even though Regina was trying to ruin it all the time?" Emma inquires her hand snaking out to steal a carrot stick; she pulls a face at it but pops it in her mouth anyway figuring that healthy food is better than no food. Her mother sighs and puts down her knife running her hands through her hair.

"Most of the time I don't think she was trying so hard if I'm honest. It was like she was two people one out to ruin us and the other out to protect us. She stopped your father being killed by King George by the way, and almost ruined her kingdoms imports because of it. Then she did put me under a sleeping curse one time" Her mother smiles sadly her face full of conflict, before shrugging and returning to the task of preparing the food.

"So you do think she's evil?" Emma inquires curiously watching the pixie-haired woman closely. Mary Margaret frowns and waits over a full minute before answering.

"I think" she begins slowly "that Regina was certainly evil at some points, whether she is still evil I don't know. What I also know Honey, is that I have looked for Regina's redemption so many times and she threw it back in our faces. We had her on an execution block once and I couldn't go through with it, even after she made a rather passionate speech about causing more suffering."

Emma frowns as her brain processes the information she has just been given, it does not make sense that her mom would save Regina, but it also does not make sense that the Regina who was ranting about not wanting to be selfish anymore was the same one who cursed an entire world in a rage.

"So why did you save her?"

"Because she once saved me" Mary Margaret's answer is simple and honest as if there would have been no alternative.

"Huh?" Emma had never heard a part to the story where Regina had done anything other than make her mother's life a living hell. Mary Margaret pauses again, and then proceeds to begin placing the food she has already prepared into Tupperware boxes, the sudden change in dynamic causes Emma to wonder the strain of running Storybrooke is finally causing the raven-haired woman to crack.

"Call for pizza, I'll get some wine. Henry's book clearly has some holes in it and you deserve to know what happened. Well at least my version of events." Emma did not ask how this version of events would differ from any other, perhaps one day she would get to hear Regina's for herself. For now she had to be content with any information she was being given.

Sometime later Emma feels warm, the wine having taken off all the hard edges of her brain, she is still alert but feels relaxed. She and Mary Margaret are sat on opposite ends of the couch with their legs up a blanket draped over both of them.

"So," Emma's eyebrow quirked in amusement as she processed all the information she had been given. "Regina was the one who first taught you about true love?" Her mother snorted lightly in response.

"Believe me Honey, the irony has not been lost on me" the raven-haired woman smiles sadly, Emma can only assume that she is remembering the times where she knew a different Regina one who was not consumed with grief and hate.

"Where does that leave you? In terms of the trail and what happens to her?" Emma asks, not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure… I've held out hope for Regina for so long… is this time really any different from other redemptions? Besides the choice is not entirely ours, she hurt our subjects too." Mary Margaret sighs before placing a hand on Emma's knee before standing. She dutifully ignores the scowl that grace Emma's face at the reference to the people of Storybrooke being their subjects, "you should stay tonight Emma, its late" She was right David and Henry had returned a few hours ago, and Henry had already fallen asleep in the spare bed, it would be useless waking him now so Emma nods. She has somewhere she would like to go in the morning so having someone to take Henry to school would be a great help.

It does not take her long to realise that the thought of sleep is easier than sleep itself. Her thoughts were racing sporadically as she tried to get a handle of the woman Mary Margaret had been describing. The one who had been forced into a loveless marriage with a man who enough to be her father, the one who had Cora Mills as a mother and the one who had risked her life to help a little girl on an out of control horse. It was the same Regina who had grown up to be bitter and desperate for a happy ending. Then again Emma knew that Regina was a smart woman, and even though Emma knew next to nothing about magic she knew that is always came at a price – Regina must have known that the price would be too great to bring her real happiness.

Emma is no stranger to heart ache but can only imagine the pain that Regina went through at the hands of her mother. So many of Regina's actions were born out of a desire to be loved and accepted, it was hardly a wonder that she had ran straight to the mother who had always kept it just out of her reach especially when the town had just rejected her. Again.

Sighing Emma rubs her eyes and swinging her legs off the side of the couch that has been her bed for the night. The first rays of morning light are starting to creep into the loft, it looked like it was going to be a good day, Emma smiles to herself softly good days are something they are in desperate need of at the moment. It takes several minutes of hunting round the kitchen to find a flask; turns out some things have changed since David moved in because Emma had always kept the flask right next to the coffee maker for easy access when she was running late in the mornings. Writing a quick note to her parents and Henry wishing them a good morning and telling them she has some things to do she leaves the apartment just as the first tones of her parents alarm starts to ring through the building.

[xx]

"What are you doing here?" Emma's voice has rather more bite to it than she intended, and she internally winches as she see the scowl cross the brunette's face.

"I could ask you the same thing, dear" Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde; her voice is chilled and defensive.

"Alright" Emma raises her hands in a peace gesture "my bad. Madame Mills what brings you here this morning?" Regina snorts quietly in response.

"I am not a prisoner as of yet sheriff so I don't see how it is any of your business" she replies archly, giving Emma a look of disdain.

"Jesus Regina, don't be a dick I thought we were past that" Emma automatically steps into Regina's space, squaring her shoulders for a fight but her tone is exasperated. She did not sleep well enough to deal with this kind of behaviour, but from the woman who had kept her up all night. Regina responds by copying Emma's action and putting herself into the sheriff's personal space. It is odd that for two people so completely different they would use the same methods of attack.

"Really dear, do you think we'll ever be passed it?" Regina chuckles hollowly her eyes devoid of any humour.

"We could be" Emma shrugs awkwardly but does not back down, remaining toe to toe with the fallen queen. "I'm here to look into starting up a kids project" She indicates to the building in front of them, since visiting the children's home to deal with Henry's bullying it has been weighing heavy on her heart. A town like Storybrooke should have somewhere were children like that feel valued, children like her. Regina nods and swallows an indecisive look crosses her face as if she is trying to decide if she is going to return the favour.

"I check up on the home regularly, give them Henry's old toys and clothes, and make sure they are not in desperate need of anything and… I do their taxes"

"Their taxes!" Emma snorts "Who voluntarily does taxes?"

"I don't. These people have too many other things to worry about so I do it for them. I'm being selfless remember?" Regina flashes Emma a smile it is not a friendly one but it is a far cry from the feral one that graces her face when she senses victory. The blonde realises a breath she did not realise she was holding, the danger had passed.

"Of course, I forget because I'm so used to you trying to undercut me" Emma smiles back hoping that Regina will see a joke when it is presented to her.

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you dear. You never know with me, I hear I'm volatile." Regina quips.

"Yeah well I don't know what I would do if it were another way" There is a pregnant pause when those words tumble out of Emma's mouth before she has a chance to stop herself. It was too familiar for them, they had made a lot of progress recently but they were certainly not at the stage of acknowledging that they do not hate each other. They both take a step back and Emma shoves her free in hand her pocket, feeling awkward. Both women turn to go their respective ways but Emma has only gone a few steps.

"Your flask is very charming Miss Swan" Emma looks down and smiles, the cup in her hand is pink and has blue birds flying through fluffy clouds. It is very Snow White and the exact opposite of something Emma would choose to own.

[xx]

"Dammit Regina open up!" Emma growls at the white door, resisting the urge to kick it. She is under no illusion that the she would be allowed in if she were to damage the paintwork in anyway. Finally she sees Regina shadow at the other side of the door and lets out a sigh of relief. When the door opens Emma barrels her way into the house and begins to stride towards the kitchen. Regina raises her eyebrows in shock as the sea of blonde curls fly past her.

"Miss Swan I thought you were not coming over until tomorrow" She calls after the blonde, making sure that the sheriff is under has no doubts over whether her invasion was welcome. They have not spoken since their strange interaction the day before, so somewhere in the back of her mind Emma was not aware that this was not the best entrance.

"Well I need your help and you're being selfless remember?" Emma calls from the kitchen, if she had been in the same room as Regina there was a high chance she would have turned to stone under the glare that Regina shot towards her. A loud clatter causes Regina to forget her anger in the name of rescuing her kitchen from the onslaught of Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan what **are **you doing?" She yells once she is in the kitchen, faced with the sight of Emma with her back to her. Pulling out pans and utensils in a seemingly random fashion and throwing them on the worktop, the mere sight of the blonde doing this is making Regina flinch. Emma jumps and hits her head off the cupboard door, rubbing the sore point she faces the brunette with a crazed look in her eyes.

"I need desert" She states.

"What?" Regina raises an eyebrow at the dishevelled looking sheriff.

"Desert Regina! Sweet dish people with a soul normally enjoy at the end of a meal" Regina's eyebrow goes higher towards her hairline, but the brunette remains silent causing Emma to sigh loudly, releasing most of her frustration. "I had an argument with Mary Margaret about moving back in with them, she wants me to move back because I have no idea how to raise a child and I don't want to do that because I'm a grown adult and I have to be able to do this. Now we're having a family picnic tomorrow and I insisted that I would bring homemade desert because I'm an adult, except I don't have a desert, I have no idea how to make one and I can't just buy it from Granny's because they'll know so…"

The silence hangs in the air as a smirk slowly works its way across Regina's features. The saviour of Storybrooke is coming to the Evil Queen because she needs help after an argument with Snow White. It is rather poetic.

"Regina" Emma's voice is a whine as she looks at the former-mayor with pleading eyes which only causes the smirk on Regina's face to grow wider.

"Say please Miss Swan," her voice is like silk, but there is a challenging glint to her eye as she takes a step forward her smile flashing dangerously.

"God you really are evil" Emma mutters, to which Regina only snorts in reply. "Please can you help me make a desert?"

"Certainly dear," Regina speaks in a tone that mirrors the mayoral tones Emma was so used to hearing before the curse broke, it causes her to roll her eyes. "Come on, we need to go pick some apples from my tree"

"No, no, no" Emma shakes her head adamantly, ignoring the amused chuckle coming from Regina. "I cannot feed my parents something you have made with apples in it. That's a bit perverse Regina."

The brunette is already leaving the kitchen, giving Emma no choice but to follow her, now that Regina is no longer looking she smiles to herself, because she has to admit she can see why Regina is finding the whole situation rather amusing.

Sometime later Emma is washing the flour off of her hands as Regina places a pie in the oven. She imagines that they have made rather more mess than the brunette had intended but she has not complained, and if pushed Emma would reluctantly admit that it had been fun baking with Regina, the brunette had actually made her do most of the baking. Apparently the habit of bossing the sheriff about was not one that was easily forgotten.

"I hear Neal is coming back into town" Regina's voice sounds disinterested but Emma knows that is not the case, there is no way that Regina cannot be dying to know the situation that would lead the father of her son to come back into town.

"Yeah, Henry tell you?"

"No, Kathryn" Emma's hands still momentarily under the water, it had not occurred to her that Regina would have maintained her friendships with anybody after the curse had broken. Let alone someone who was also friends with the Charmings. "I helped her find Frederick Miss Swan, it went a small way towards earning her forgiveness, and Kathryn forgave me anyway"

Emma resumes washing the flour off her hands, frowning into the water slightly. She had imagined that since Kathryn had called Regina a friend during the curse, she would have been one of the people most hurt when it was broken, but apparently Midas' daughter valued Regina's friendship more than the desire to hate what she had done. Emma had assumed that Regina spent all her time moping about the mansion feeling sorry for her instead of trying to repair some of the few relationships she had. Perhaps the rest of Storybrooke has something to learn from Kathryn.

"What are your plans for Mr. Cassidy once he arrives?" Emma's contemplative frown was instantly replaced by an angry scowl, as she shut the water off with more force than was strictly necessary. The same question had been asked of her a lot recently, by her parents who hoped that Neal was Emma's happy ending and Henry who had dreams of his family being together.

"That is none of your business" Emma snaps, snatching a towel up off the worktop and striding away from Regina. If the brunette is surprised by such a reaction she does not show it choosing instead to fall back into tried and tested methods.

"Believe me dear, details of your teenage drama love life do not interest me. It is my business because it affects my son," Regina growls back.

"It will not affect my son because I won't let it"

"Miss Swan it is affecting you right now and neither my son nor Mr Cassidy are in the vicinity. How are you going to cope when they are?" Regina snaps, the easy demeanour from a second ago had completely disappeared and it had been replaced with the harden exterior Emma knew so well.

"Jesus, Regina it is none of your business! It's not like your personal life never hurt Henry" Emma is shouting now, and Regina is advancing into her personal space. It is odd how easily they fall into old habits, to save from having to face their issues.

"I made those decisions long before I had Henry. I am facing them now." Regina's voice is curt, and it is not the first time Emma realises that she should back off, but that is just not in her nature.

"Please. The only reason you are facing your actions is because the curse broke. If it hadn't you'd still be sitting in your ivory tower, isolating yourself and destroying your relationship with Henry" The two woman are inches from each other now, close enough for Emma to see the vein popping in Regina's forehead, and the tick in her cheek as she glares furiously at the blonde. Emma wonders briefly if the brunette is having to fight to control her magic at this moment, but her now anger stopped her from taking Regina's effort into consideration. To her surprise Regina closed the gap between them to grab the vest Emma was wearing in her fists, it is the shock that stops her from fighting back and has her stood limply in Regina's grasp.

"Drop the illusion that you know me Miss Swan. I am making amends" Regina growls leaning in so close that Emma can smell the scent of her shampoo and has to force herself to swallow the lump of fear that rises in her throat.

"Oh yeah?" Her voice sounds cockier than she feels, a small mercy "is that why you haunt the children's home, and ask me to go easy on the girl that has been tormenting your son? Because you are facing whatever it is you did to her?" Emma is repelled backwards as Regina roughly pushes her away, her back colliding with the island in the middle of the room, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Get out." Regina spits out venomously and Emma complies instantly wanting to be as far away as possible from the brunette, experience had taught her that Regina was dangerous when she was like this; they both needed to cool off.

Too angry to drive Emma takes off down Miflin Street kicking a stone in front of her, muttering to herself. Regina had always been able to drive her absolutely insane; everything was just a constant power struggle with them. Emma had really been trying with Regina, ever since she had turned up at Emma's apartment with news of Henry's bullying. She had seen a glimpse then of what it could have been if things had worked out differently, Regina was a strong woman – whether she was queen or not and she was a caring mother who always knew what to do in a crisis, whereas Emma felt she was more of the fun mom. If things had been different and they were able to work together Emma was pretty sure that they would have had a good chance of not screwing the kid up entirely. Then again in a family were you have an Evil Queen and a White Knight as your moms, and an estranged father who used to live in Neverland you were pretty much screwed form the beginning. That was before you even got to the grandparents with a weird affinity for finding each other, or the grandmother who had an almost obsessive connection with small wildlife, and a grandfather who was the 'dark one'. Emma let out a heavy sigh, at least she was not single-handedly destroying Henry, the rest of his family were helping.

Since Regina had actually agreed to help Emma out, and Emma had allowed her to see Henry without breathing down their necks, she thought that they might actually have been able to survive the next five weeks. It was a naïve thought, but the idea of spending time with somebody who was not somehow related to her, or was best friends with her mom had been so appealing and somehow Emma had thought that she could have gained something out of this 'new' Regina. Not friendship, Regina was too volatile for that but perhaps companionship, a shared desire to help Henry. Of course she had forgotten how goddamn impossible that woman could be, they were not meant to get on, they were both too headstrong for that.

Emma growled and kicked the stone extra-hard sending it tumbling out of sight. Regina drove her insane, it was just the way that she had…

Wait, what had Regina done that had been so wrong?

She had asked about Neal, but then again so was everybody in her life at the moment. Emma frowns as she tries to think back to the tone Regina had been using when she asked about Neal. Ruby had been asking in the passing with a hip bump and a salacious wink, her mother had been using it as a way to bond and probe, Henry had been hinting heavily that the pair of them might get back together and have a real family. When Regina had asked it had been almost… conversational. That was not a trait she had ever associated with Regina before, but since they had made a decision to try and work together it was a possibility.

So how had they ended up arguing again?

Probably because Emma snapped at her during one of the few times she was doing something remotely decent without asking for anything in return. Emma pauses realising that Regina was doing her a genuine favour, it did not affect Henry if Emma failed to bring desert to the family meal. So Regina was under no obligation imagined or otherwise to help Emma. Yet she had, and actually had not been obnoxious about it. Actually she had been kind of funny about it.

Emma has reached the edge of town and decides not to go into the woods, so stands staring into the trees, as she runs the conversation through in her head. Of course, Regina had reacted badly to being snapped at but the woman was defensive at the best of times, and they had been arguing habitually for over a year now. Emma sighs, stubbing her toe into the ground and shoving her hands in her pockets. She knows that the only reason she is over analysing her actions in this way is because she knows that she made a mistake and is avoiding dealing with it. Of course Regina had been in the wrong too, but Emma had started it. Besides she had to get her car back sometime before Regina went real evil queen on her ass and cut the brakes.

In typical Maine fashion it is the weather that finally causes Emma to act. The dark clouds have closed in on the town and they are starting to break. The rain is not heavy yet but is failing steadily as Emma turns and grudgingly makes her way back towards Miflin Street.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry that this took forever. I have a pretty good idea where I want this to go I'm just struggling to actually get it out. Let me know that you think, and as always thanks for reading! **

By the time Emma's beloved yellow bug is in sight the rain is coming down in sheets, causing her hair to stick to her forehead. The various insults that Regina had launched her way over the last year about the practicality of her favourite jacket were ringing true in her ear. The moisture was leaking through causing it to her vest to become wet, sending a chill straight through Emma's spine. She was sorely tempted to just jump into her car and drive far away from the any interaction with the resident evil queen of Storybrooke. Even as the thought enters her head she knows that she will not do it, she knows Regina if they did not deal with the issue straight away then it would just fester and have them at each other's throats every time they happened to run into each other and frankly they just did not have to time to try and repair their relationship if that were to happen. Sighing and shoving her hands into her pockets she marches up the porch steps towards to white door. Once she gets there however, she finds that she does not quite have the courage to knock.

"Get off my porch Miss Swan or I will turn you into a rat" Regina's voice appears from behind her causing her to jump and turn. Sure enough there she is, standing in the rain glaring openly at the blonde. She is wrapped in a dark grey jacket and a matching scarf, instead of looking like she was drowning which is how Emma felt she personally looked; the former mayor almost looked like she was part of nature. Emma wonders just how strong Regina is and if she could manipulate the weather if she wanted. She shuddered pushing that thought to the back her mind.

"Jay-sus, Regina where the hell did you come from?" She cries glancing quickly to the side to check that the Benz was still parked in the driveway. It was, beside Regina was looking like she had been out in the rain for several minutes. "Oh" Emma breathes, realisation dawning on her. Regina had been with Henry, Jesus she was seriously going to have to get a leash for that kid. Since when was a kid so interesting in spending time with his mother?

_Since they probably only have five weeks together. _The thought rushes into her head unbidden and it makes her shiver, this whole situation was seriously fucked up.

"Miss Swan, I am serious. I will not be responsible for my actions if you do not leave now." Regina tilts her chin at Emma before ascending the steps. She moves round the blonde and promptly places her key in the lock.

"Regina, I – Ah! Fuck!" Emma had reached out and touched the brunette's shoulder, upon doing so she was zapped with an electric volt that was too strong to be an accident, the tips of her fingers were tingling and so she had to clench her fist a few times to get the feeling to return. In the time it takes her to get over the shock Regina has entered her house and closed the door, locking it with a sharp click.

"Hell no" Emma growls and immediately begins hammer on the door with all her strength. Even from her side of the door she can hear the sound echoing through the mansion so she knows it must be driving Regina insane. However, if there is one thing you can always count on Regina being that is stubborn and it takes several minutes before Regina returns to the door.

When she does the expression on her face is one of pure fury, and Emma can see the purple mist begin to take over her eyes. Not wishing to relive the experience of getting blown half way across the lawn she does something that can only be described as incredibly stupid, she pushes passed Regina and into the house. It is the surprise that gives her the second she needs before Regina unleashes hell on her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted" Emma blurts out before Regina can turn her into a pile of ash. In a second all the anger that had been colouring Regina's features falls away and it is replaced with something softer like a mixture of surprise and hope. Before Emma can decide what the expression means it is replaced by the familiar mayors mask one of cold indifference.

"Miss Swan all you did was simply disillusion us to the prospect of being on agreeable terms" she sniffs dismissively opens the door wider.

"Bullshit"

"Excuse me –" Regina voice has dropped so much that it is barely above a growl, but Emma interrupts her before she can get the rest of her sentence out.

"Alright, remember when you came to my apartment and made me get my head out of my ass in terms of being a parent. Well now I'm telling you to get your head out of your ass, I'm sorry alright? I should not have snapped at you like that, but hey you did throw me against a counter so I guess we're kind of even." She glares Regina down for several seconds hoping that she does not look nearly as nervous as she feels; the former-mayors jaw works furiously for a few seconds before she sighs and closes the door.

"The weather has taken a violent turn Miss Swan; it would not do for Henry to lose a mother because I sent her out in the rain." Emma smiles softly at the fail-safe response. When in doubt claim that you are doing it for Henry, that way no one will suspect you have a softer side. It was a tried and tested tactic used by both women. Either way the former mayor was right in the few minutes that the pair of them had been interacting with each other a strong wind had picked up to join the pouring rain. She was relieved that Regina had closed the door, the wind had been rattling through the house chilling her to the bones. As it is she is unable to suppress a shiver, causing Regina to regard her for a second, she feels a blush creeping up her cheeks at such intense scrutiny.

"Oh for goodness sake Miss Swan, take off your jacket" she says holding out a hand towards the blonde, eyes wide Emma takes an automatic step back. "You are dripping on my floor." Regina clarifies snapping her fingers at Emma impatiently. Looking down Emma see that she is in fact correct a small puddle was forming at Emma's feet. Shrugging off her jacket she hands it to the brunette.

"Boots." Regina nods towards her feet and Emma hops around gracelessly as she complies with the orders. The second she is free from her boots she steps into the puddle of water that had collected on the floor, instantly soaking her socks through causing her to grimace at the unpleasant sensation. Looking up she realises that Regina is still watching her, lips pursed with mild interest and amusement. All of a sudden very aware that she is wet and wearing a white shirt that is clinging to her she wraps her arms around herself self-consciously. It is then she notices that Regina has changed and is now wearing black slacks and a white shirt with two buttons undone. Emma feels very much on show.

"I would not have put you down as a prude Miss Swan" Regina smirks running her eyes over the shivering form, "do not be alarmed you are not in possession of anything that I have not seen before. Come with me" Emma feels her cheeks burn and she is sure that she has ever been quite as embarrassed as she follows Regina up the marble staircase and into the guest bathroom.

"Towels are under the sink Miss Swan I will lay out clothes in the guest bedroom next door for you to change into."

"Er…" Emma stares slack jawed at Regina as if waiting for an extra head to pop out of her shoulders.

"Eloquent as always dear" Regina mutters leaving the room without looking back.

Emma groans to herself as she begins to peel off her clothes, which have pretty much stuck to her by now. Opening the door just crack she peers out to see an empty hallway, shaking her head she throws out her wet clothes and winches them they making a splatting noise on the floor. What was she expecting, what the evil queen of Storybrooke would be stood in the hall hoping to catch an eyeful? Somehow she doubted the Regina was a voyeur.

"This is what happens when you're an ass Emma, you get yourself into weird situations" she mutters as she turns on the shower and slips under the jets of water. All other complaints are quickly washed away with a deep groan.

[xx]

"Glad to see you have finally emerged Miss Swan, I was beginning to think you'd drowned" Regina is seated in her study with her back to Emma, so much for being stealthy.

"You have good water pressure," Emma replies as means of an explanation. If she were honest once she was in the shower she had forgotten about the weirdness of the situation, the water pressure in her apartment sucked and Regina's was great. Upon coming out of the shower she had practically raced to the guest bedroom wrapped in her towel, she was not normally one to be so conscious about her body but as always Regina Mills was a different matter. When she had arrived in the guest bedroom a pair of yoga pants and a loose blue shirt, similar to the one Emma had swiped from Granny's a year ago. All-in-all it was a very nice gesture on behalf of the brunette.

"Indeed dear. While you were using all the hot water I called Henry he's with the two idiots until the storm passes" Regina turns her head to regard Emma, leaving the blonde with no choice but to move further into the room. When she does she notices that instead of her usual regal position Regina is sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her, her heels kicked off by the table. She has a book on her lap and a mug of what looks like herbal tea in her hands. She looks very much at home, this image causes Emma to stop and stare.

"What is it dear?" Regina asks, her attention had returned to the book on her lap and she does not look up when she addressed the blonde.

"I don't know" Emma shrugs pointlessly, "I never expected you to relax when you were at home"

"You expected I stayed up all night muttering incantations and brewing curses?" Regina asks wryly, glancing at Emma.

"Well, yeah kind of –" she answers lamely shrugging again.

"I have a variety of interests Miss Swan; I tend to only practice my darker talents when I am alone" Emma gulps audibly unable to decipher whether the brunette is joking or not, choosing not to clarify Regina only smirks. Emma forces herself not to make a lewd joke over what those darker talents may be.

"Would it be alright if I used your phone? Need to send out weather warnings, a no drive order and you know sheriff stuff." Regina rolled her eyes at the use of the turn 'sheriff stuff' but inclines her head towards the desk. Emma sits behind it and tries to hide her smile, never in a million years would she have imagined sitting behind this desk unless it was to piss Regina off, now she was doing it with her permission while wearing her clothes no less.

That was the set up for the next half hour Emma sat at the desk making calls and Regina read her book. Neither woman speaks but Emma cannot not help but watch Regina. It was like being able to observe an animal in their natural environment. For all she was dangerous Regina seemed surprising tame. During the whole time Emma worked Regina's eyes barely left the book she was reading it was an impressive feat. Emma certainly could not concentrate for that long. After several phone calls to various town members she was certain that no one would be leaving their homes, she then called Henry to make sure he was alright and then unsurprisingly Mary Margaret hijacked the phone call.

"Emma! Thank goodness, we were worried sick about you, where are you?" Her voice is frantic and Emma cannot help but roll her eyes.

"I'm at Regina's."

"You're where? Why?"

"I just happened to be here when the storm hit" Emma leaves out the fact that the reason she came over in the first place was so that Regina could make a desert for their family picnic tomorrow.

"Well, are you ok? She isn't threatening you is she?" Emma rolls her eyes again, her mother did sound genuinely concerned but did she really think that she would be calling to calmly if Regina was threatening her?

"Tell mother dearest that I plan on feeding you dinner before I enact my plan to kill you" Regina says flippantly from her position on the couch, her eyes leaving to book to give Emma a level stare that tells her that she is under no illusion as to how the conversation with Mary Margaret is going. Emma glares back and gives her the finger, causing the brunette to smirk and return to her book.

"I'm fine honestly, look I've got another couple of calls to make, and I'll check in later if the storm doesn't clear alright?" And with that she manages to disconnect the call, wearily placing the phone back in its cradle. Finally closing her book Regina looks up at Emma a small smirk playing across her face.

"It's not very becoming of a princess you lie to their mother" Regina says pointedly rising from the couch and for some inexplicable reason slipping her heels back on.

"Well I'll go to great lengths for a home-cooked meal" Emma smiles at Regina, causing the brunette to narrow her eyes before tightly returning the smile, they have moved from the study to the kitchen before Regina replies.

"You have yet to learn the correct way to address an evil queen dear," her back is to Emma as she examines the contents of the fridge and the words are spoken so softly that the sheriff almost misses them.

"Excuse me?" Emma cannot help but tense up, despite there being no real threat in Regina's tone.

"I could kill you in an instant Sheriff and yet you insist on returning time after time and you joke with me like we are not sworn enemies. It is extremely foolish of you dear." As if to prove her point Regina waves a hand, causing a large and deadly looking knife to remove itself from the knife block on the counter and float a few inches above it. Emma takes a deep breath her eyes flicking between the back of Regina's head and the floating knife. Regina is still paying her little attention, more preoccupied with the contents of her fridge.

"Right, well I feel like this is a test I definitely did not study for. Yes you could kill me, but I don't think you will because you would have done it already. I don't treat you like an evil queen because you've always been a person to me." The knife drops instantly, falling to the counter with a clatter. Finally Regina turns to face Emma, a surprised expression on her face which is quickly schooled into her best politician's mask, impassive and disinterested.

"No one has treated me like a human being in a long time Miss Swan" she sniffs regarding Emma with a slight frown. "As I said it is foolish"

"Wait" Emma raises a hand to still Regina's actions and take a step forward "was that some sort of test?"

"You have already asked me why I am helping you; this was merely my way of finding out why you are insisting on treating me like I didn't curse you and your whole family for twenty-eight years. People are more likely to answer honestly when they are under pressure." Regina shrugs in the graceful way that only she can pull off.

"Regina. That is fucked, I'm serious do not do that again." Emma spits out angrily, "you want this to work you ask me why"

"Like you would have told me Miss Swan, I have made many mistakes but I shed my naïve tendencies a long time ago." As always Regina has a unique way of making Emma's blood boil, the brunette stood cooking dinner for the both of them seemingly unable to see how threatening her with a knife had been so wrong.

"Jesus, this is not about being naïve Regina. It is about the fact that I'm trying to trust you, and learn from you and just sometimes I get to see the person you were before you were the Evil Queen." Emma is ranting, frustrated by the fact that she could not get Regina to even look like she was interested in the conversation.

"The girl who came before the Evil Queen is long gone Miss Swan you will never find her. Nor, should you ever trust me. Now come here and I'll teach you how to chop an onion"

"Christ, who said I was even looking for her?" Emma growls in frustration, "I'm looking for the woman who managed to raise my son into someone who is certainly not a psycho despite her own less than sane tendencies. So then maybe I can continue her good work"

Regina fixes Emma with a glare; although Emma cannot decipher the reason behind it then the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Let me teach you to chop an onion or leave my kitchen Miss Swan, I am in no mood for pedestrians" Emma growls again but chooses to follow Regina's orders, despite her air of cool there is a tinge of sadness to her voice. She does not see herself as worthy of trust that much is evident and for reasons unbeknownst to Emma she believes that she is beyond saving. The trial is in five weeks, and with a heavy weigh in her heart Emma realises that the woman calmly showing her how to chop an onion forgot how to live long ago. Emma has five weeks to remind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am sorry this has taken forever for me to upload, I've just been so insanely busy right now, trying to get myself into a proper routine. Being an almost grownup blows. Thank you all for sticking with this story though! For all those lovely people who also read Out of Control I am working on it, and will have it updated soon.**

**Please read and review! **

"Emmmmaaaa" Henry's war cry wakes her just seconds before he pounces onto her bed. Groaning she pulls the pillows over her head.

"Sleeping," she mumbles her voice muffled by the pillows. It had been late when she arrived at her parents the night previous and she had practically carried Henry to the car and then up to his bed. Thankfully the weary state of her son had allowed her to avoid questioning on why she had been at Regina's last night but she knows she will have to face such questions today.

"Come Emma, We're going on a picnic!" Emma cannot understand how her son is so excitable on a Saturday morning, it was a day of guilt free sleeping and he was spoiling it.

"Rain" She grunts, ignoring the dull ache of her back. Regina had really slammed her hard against that counter, she had not checked last night but she was willing to bet a fair amount of money that she had a nasty bruise.

"Emma" Henry whines, using his knees to bounce the mattress, "it's not raining." Finally raising her head from the pillow Emma looks outside and realises that the kid is right. The sun is shining in a way akin to a hot summer day, no sign of the terrible storm that had passed through Storybrooke not twelve house before.

"Grass'll be wet" She mumbles dumping herself back down on the pillows.

"Emma!" Henry whines again, Emma glares at him through barely open eyes. There is no way he was this whiney when he lived with Regina she would have never put up with that. She could almost hear Regina telling him that people worth listening too formed articulate and thought out sentences.

"I will seriously change my name kid" She groans sitting up again, and turning to look at her son. He has a boyish smile on his face, and despite the tone he has been using Emma cannot help but return the smile. "Alright, I'm up"

"You were with my mom last night." It is not a question, but Emma feels like Henry is asking something that neither of them is able to articulate.

"Yeah, she let me shower and have dinner while the storm passed" she shrugs as if it was no big deal but they both know it is. He smiles warmly up at her.

"What did you guys do?" He inquires

"Well, I phoned round making sure everyone was safe, while she read and then I had dinner and we chatted for a bit" Emma feels awkward telling Henry this, the situation was so normal that it had felt almost intimate, apart from the earlier arguments and the fact that his mother had threatened her with a knife. She thought it best to leave those points out. "You know that I know you're still meeting up with her right? You can tell me"

There is a beat of silence were Henry looks uncomfortable.

"Mom said it was better if we all acted like you don't know." At the frown on Emma's face he clarifies "The council have agreed on when I'm meant to see Mom and if you officially know that we're meeting up in secret she says that you'll have a conflict of interests." Henry speaks slowly as if he is mulling over a term that he is uncertain about, Emma supposes the idea of a conflict of interests is not one that occurs to a regular eleven year old. She raises her eyebrows as she is forced to admit that it is actually very thoughtful of Regina to keep it from her, in a perverse kind of way. She shakes her head and then on instinct she pulls Henry close to her breathing in the scent of his hair. He curls into her instantly, causing Emma to smile, he is an incredibly tactile child, something that she was still getting used to since there had never been once hugging or casual touches in her childhood. She presses her lips lightly to the top of Henry's head.

"Henry, what was your Mom like when you were like six or seven?" She asks before she can think better of it All she has been doing recently is asking questions about Regina, the woman was like an enigma to her. Henry sits up so that he is looking at her with an expression far too old for him.

"What do you mean?" He asks seriously.

"Well" Emma shrugs awkwardly feeling like she is under scrutiny. "Like, was she fun? Did she give you a lot of hugs?"

"Yeah she was fun, I mean she was always strict and made me do my homework but we used to laugh a lot. I don't know if she hugged me a lot I never really had anything to compare it with. I suppose we did." He looks sad Emma wonders just how much he misses living with his mom, he never mentions it but Emma knew that just because you never spoke about it does not mean that it is not there.

"What happened?" She asks gently, "You two were hardly rainbows and unicorns when I arrived" She smiles nudging Henry in the hope he'll laugh but he just smiles back weakly.

"I did," the words are spoken so softly that Emma almost does not hear them "I became obsessed with the book and breaking the curse that I forgot that she was also my mom and that she loved me."

Emma nods, knowing that there is no point in telling him that it did not hurt his mom because it obviously had. The woman had been trying so hard, possibly for many years before Emma came into the picture and Henry's rejection that caused her to regress back to the evil queen of Storybrooke's nightmares. So she just smiled in the hope that he knew that Regina still loved him and did not hold him responsible for anything that happened.

[xx]

Emma's assumption that the grass would be wet turned out to be unfounded, the weather appeared to have completely turned around over-night and the grass was bone dry. She lay stretched out like a cat on her stomach chin rested on her forearms as she watched David and Henry chase each other round the grass. She had no idea how they had so much energy she had eaten so much that she was not convinced that she would ever be able to move again and she was fine with that. She was warm; her son was happy and just for this afternoon Storybrooke could look after its own problems because this family were looking after themselves.

"Want anything else?" Mary Margaret asks sitting beside her, hands immediately finding Emma's hair to play with it. Usually she finds the casual touches bestowed on her from her mother a bit overbearing but today she is to content to let a little thing like that phase her.

"No, can never eat again" Emma mumbles in return, earning a light-hearted laugh from the woman above her as nimble fingers began to work her hair into plaits.

"I seriously doubt that," Mary Margaret chuckles, "so how was things at Regina's last night?"

"That was a seriously poor attempt at being casual you do know that right?" Emma laughs when Mary Margaret sighs instead of replying, "It was fine really, we bickered we ate. She is not terrible to spend time with you know"

"Oh I know Emma; I used to love spending time with her. I'm just worried that she is planning something. What were you even doing there?"

"I don't get it." Emma says sitting up so that she can look her mother in the eye, ignoring the question. "First you're telling me that you care about her and then you tell me you're worried that she is planning something against us or that she is threatening me."

"I've already told you, I will always hope for the best when it comes to Regina and prepare for the worst. As for everything else I do as my subjects need me too." Emma lies back down deciding that this was not the best moment to start another we live in a democracy argument. It would ruin the perfectly good day, Mary Margaret's fingers return to Emma's hair and it is several minutes before either of them speak again.

"I hope you get to see the good in her. She was really radiant in her time, but I need you to promise me you will be careful"

"Sure" Emma mumbles turning her gaze back to her son, the wonders how shouting at Regina and then storming into her house while she was mad, and proceeding to be threatened by a knife counts as being careful but the things Mary Margaret does not know cannot hurt her.

"You two did not happen to talk about how the town runs did you?" Mary Margaret's hope sounds so hopeful that it makes Emma cringe.

"No actually, she's not very forthcoming on her role as mayor before we chucked her out of office." There is a humorous lilt to Emma's voice but she is aware that the real situation is far from funny. They were lucky that Regina was distracted by Cora's arrival or Emma was convinced they would still be paying for that grievance. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just that we cannot quite figure out how Regina dealt with imports, the town is far from self-sufficient but the barrier is up."

"And you were hoping that Regina would inform me, knowing that it would make your life a little easier?" Emma turns her head to examine her mother. The woman was clearly tired, dark shadows forming under her eyes and the already pale woman was paler than usual. She was obviously pulling herself in too many different directions trying to be a teacher, mother, grandmother, wife, mayor and queen certainly seemed to be putting a strain on her. Despite this the horrendously optimistic smile was still painted to her face, Emma hoped that it was not forced and that the Charming's really did always see the glass as half full when it was clearly empty.

"I'll admit I was being a tad optimistic" The pixie-haired woman lets out a laugh that is clearly dismissive.

Closing her eyes she can feel a contented nap creep under her skin, as her breath evens out she hears her mother speak again.

"Just don't do anything Emma-like and fall for her or anything ok?" Her voice is so soft that Emma realises her mother thinks she is already asleep, so forces herself not to react. She forgets that although this woman is her mother now she was her friend and room-mate first and perhaps knows Emma better than anyone. She is well aware of her tendency to get herself into situations that are outrageous. Being hot-headed and impetuous had a way of being that sometimes she could not quite explain how she had gotten into that situation. Still the idea of falling for Regina was a bit far, she was alright to spend time with but the woman was a little crazy and had a tendency to curse entire realms when she was angry. Beside Emma had not fallen for anyone since Neal and wanted to keep up her good streak.

A small kiss is placed on the back of her head, before Mary Margaret moves away. Emma is almost to sleepy to acknowledge how bizarre the statement was, it seemed odd that she would even think that as a possibility, not making emotional attachments was Emma's strong point and there was no way she would never be stupid enough to make an exception for Regina. The woman was attractive, but she was a live wire. Before she can mull on the subject more, she falls asleep.

She is awoken by Henry prodding her none to gently in the ribs, she raises her head to glare at him but comes short when she realises he is holding a paper plate out in front of him containing a generous slice of the apple pie that she had made with Regina yesterday.

"Desert?" He asks with an innocent smile plastered on his features, causing Emma to narrow her eyes at him.

"What do you want Henry?" She replies sitting up and taking the pie out of his hands, he raises his eyebrows as if to point out that he was capable of just being nice but when she narrows her eyes at him he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Can I stay with Gramps tonight, he wants to teach me how to sword fight?" Henry smiles, a grin that is wider than normal. Just behind him David laughs and reaches forward to ruffle his hair before turning his attention back to his wife. Emma takes a mouthful of the pie before answering, weighing her options up carefully.

"How about tomorrow kid? I've got a plan for the pair of us tonight" A quick glance at his grandfather confirmed that this was acceptable so Henry happily agreed. She knew that tomorrow was a school night and it was not advised to let her son stay out but even before the curse broke Mary Margaret was more maternal than most so it was a safe assumption that Henry would probably be in bed before his regular bed time.

"Em, this pie is delicious did you buy it from Granny's?" David asks with his mouth full earning a glare from his wife.

"Nope" Emma states proudly "I made it myself"

Both her parents mumble their respect as they continue eating, but Henry's eyes seek her out instantly he has lived with Regina for many years and recognises the recipe immediately, she nods discretely causing Henry's eyes to widen and he immediately starts choking as he bites back a laugh. His grandparents look at him alarmed, and Emma glares at him threateningly.

"Sorry," he mumbles "It's really good and I was just eating it too fast." Then when his grandparents are not looking he winks at Emma who smiles back before finishing her slice. Mary Margaret was right this was a damn good pie; she was definitely going to have to listen whenever Regina taught her anything from now on.

[xx]

Henry is beaming up at her by time they reach the door, but Emma cannot help the knot of nervousness rolling in her stomach. She knows it's ridiculous but she has never purposefully spent casual time with the woman on the other side of the door. The second the door opens her fears are washed away, Regina's face splits into a smile that is reserved only for Henry and she pulls him into a tight hug.

"We bought leftovers and a movie" Henry announces a bright smile on his face, Regina smiles again and places a kiss onto his forehead.

"Well go ahead and set up the den, we'll be with you in a minute" Regina's grin has yet to leave her face, but towards to the end of the sentence her gaze meets Emma. Who feels uncomfortable at the end of such an expression; there is something pure and uncomplicated about it. Henry nods frantically before racing out of Emma's eye line.

"Today is not one of our agreed dates Miss Swan" It was a statement but to Emma's ears it was more of a question so she shrugged.

"I figured I'm here so it's supervised and part of our deal is that you get too spent more time with Henry." Regina reaches out and touches Emma's forearm, causing the blonde's gaze to drop to the hand, they had never shared casual contact before and it was nice. It was strange how Regina could convey all the words she did not know who to say with that touch and even more remarkable was that Emma knew exactly what she meant. It occurred to Emma that Regina had a lot of say and a lot of this mess could have been avoided if she'd had people who would listen to her.

"I think there might be some popcorn in the kitchen" Regina says pulling her hand away and turning into the house.

"You have popcorn and a den!" Emma cannot help the surprise colouring her tone and Regina laughs in reply.

"I raised a son, there are certain compromises that one has to make dear." The women make their way to kitchen, it occurs to Emma that there is no need for her to follow, but she has no idea where the den was in this house and did not want to be standing in the foyer like an idiot. Besides she feels more comfortable with Regina than she can ever remember being before and has no qualms about spending a few extra minutes with her. Regina is rooting around in a cupboard Emma has never seen opened before and as she cranes her neck for a look she is sure she spots several less than healthy options that Regina has clearly stored away for a rainy day, Emma makes a mental note to raid that cupboard at the next available opportunity.

"I will not threaten you with a knife again Miss Swan, unless you deserve it." Regina's voice is muffled but there is no mistaking her words.

"Was that an apology?" She asks gleefully ignoring the scathing look that is sent her way. "It totally was, Regina Mills just apologised to me. It's going to become a national holiday."

"Oh do not flatter yourself dear. It was an acknowledgment that I will find a more effective way to do so next time."

"You're only saying that because you were caught out. You act like a lioness but you're secretly just a tiny kitten."

"A kitten?" Regina turns to glare openly at the sheriff who lets out an amused bark of laughter, at the horrified look on the other woman's face.

"Absolutely, all cute and adorable" Emma sticks her tongue out at Regina who rolls her eyes at the childish gesture.

"Funny you mention dear. I was planning on using that very line in my defence." Regina smirks, but Emma's face suddenly turns serious.

"What are you planning on saying in your defence?" She asks Regina's features tighten for a second before her mask is back in place.

"Not now Miss Swan."

"Regina." She implores, causing the brunette to take a deep breath.

"I wish to have a fun evening with my son and this will spoil it." Regina snaps glaring at Emma, who rolls her eyes in return. Henry's head appears suddenly from round the corner, he wears a smile but the worry in his eyes in not lost on either of his mothers. He still does not believe that they can go through ten minutes alone without tearing each other's throats out. Both women smile at him warmly but Regina eyes are clouded undoubtedly taking the blame for the fact that Henry did not trust them, or more specifically did not trust her.

"It's ready, have you got popcorn?" He smiles looking between them as innocently as possible as if trying to detect the atmosphere of the room.

"Of course, what would our night be without popcorn?" Regina's voice contains a small laugh as she hands him the packet. To Emma's complete surprise she watches as Henry takes it without question and moves to prepare it. She had trouble getting him to pour his own orange juice never mind have anything to do with preparing anything, snack or not. Regina seemed not to notice Emma's expression as she moved around the kitchen dishing the leftovers; which was mainly chips, pie, fruit and salad. This seemed so normal that it caused the hair on the back of Emma's neck to stand on end; they had done this a million times before and did not even need to speak about it. The whole town saw this family as irrevocably broken, and Emma would be lying if she said she had not worried about the truth in that statement but the picture she was watching unfold told a different story. They had their issues certainly, Emma was certain that they still fought from time to time but they were not broken, and they were just a family like everybody else. For years they had only had each-other and Emma could see that they had been quite content with that, until the book came along.

"So what are we watching?" Regina asks.

"Me and Henry thought – "

"Henry and I dear," Regina corrects in a way that would have usually make Emma raise her hackles if it had not been for the snicker let out by Henry. Regina is turned in a way that hides her face from Emma but would allow her to be seen by her son, and she can on assume that he giggled because Regina pulled a face at him to show that she was joking. Either that or they were both making fun of her. Even when they were getting along Regina still managed to annoy the hell out of her the woman just had a talent for it.

"Sorry grammar Nazi" Emma mutters rolling her eyes, Regina turns round to reply, but Henry jumps in.

"We brought the Princess Bride," apparently the two of them could not even be trusted to speak to each other in the presence of Henry. Emma offers Regina an apologetic half shrug meant to both account for Henry's behaviour and the movie choice, Regina held her gaze for half a second longer than necessary her expression unreadable before turning to Henry a smile splitting her face.

"Inconceivable!" she cries laughing. Henry jumps on the mood and without missing a beat grabs the rolling pin from the side.

"You seem a decent fellow" he says brandishing the rolling pin towards Regina, "I hate to kill you,"

"You seem a decent fellow," she replies darting into a drawer and coming out with a wooden spoon as quick as a flash "I hate to die." Emma can only stare as they make a show of dancing around each other, before dissolving into laughter. She cannot help the tug of jealousy that she feels in her stomach, although she wants to help Regina she has always loved the fact that her and Henry had their own club of two, and that they had always been in cahoots sharing inside jokes about Operation Cobra and various other plans. Perhaps she had felt superior to Regina because she had an undeniable connection with Henry, one that seemed entirely instinctual, but now she was seeing that Regina had that too it was just hidden behind the pain of their relationship. She had at least as much of a connection with Henry if not more of one, and what was more she had gotten to watch him grow.

"Miss Swan, are you unwell?" Regina's voice pulls her out of the dark spiral she had been heading into, and she realised that she has been scowling at the worktop. Both Regina and Henry were watching her with worried expressions on their faces, although she was sure that if she asked Regina would insist that she was merely worried that Emma would throw up over her spotless surfaces. She was struck by just how alike the two of them looked standing side-by-side with matching expressions and stances, his dark hair and eyes seemed to scream that in another life he could have been Regina's, he should have belonged solely to Regina.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina inquires again taking a cautious step towards the blonde, who shakes her head to dispel the black thoughts surrounding her and raises a hand to stop Regina's advances.

"I'm fine. Just a little light-headed. I must have gotten too much sun today."

"I'll get you a glass of water. Henry start taking the things through." The young boy seems satisfied with her explanation and begins the task of ferrying what can only be described as a ridiculous amount of food into the elusive den. When he leaves the room Regina hands Emma her glass of water with a look that tells the blonde that she did not believe the story about her being light-headed for a second. Emma clears her throat uncomfortably,

"So you've not only seen _The Princess Bride, _you're able to quote it, the surprises of this day will never end." Her attempt at pulling of the easy mannerism falls drastically short and the purse of Regina's lips tells her that this conversation has been placed aside for now but the darker woman will certainly pick it up again at the next possible opportunity.

"The curse stuck us in the 80's dear; of course I have seen _The Princess Bride, _Henry and I often watched it together. I also have the book somewhere; I read it to Henry about a year before you came into town." The reference to Emma coming into town holds a considerable amount of venom but far less that it would have done six month ago.

"There is a book? I never knew that" The pair of them began to lift all the items left by Henry, knowing that he would rush to return to them before they could start an all-out battle.

"Well why would you Miss Swan?"

"Hey" Emma said stung by Regina's assumption, "I happen to enjoy reading."

Regina's eyebrows rise in shock and she examined the blonde for a moment, seemingly searching for a hint that Emma was mocking her satisfied with her findings she returned to the task at hand.

"It appears you were correct dear, the surprises of this day will never end." The brunette smirks sashaying from the room in a way that only she seems able to do, while as usual Emma can do nothing but watch her go.

As far as Emma is concerned to say that they watched _The Princess Bride _would be a slight exaggeration. She had followed Regina into a room she had never been in before and in hindsight she realises that of course this giant house cannot be made up solely of the rooms she had already seen. The den was home to one of the biggest televisions Emma had ever seen, of course if Regina was ever going to do anything she made she that she did it right. There was a sofa and a matching armchair with a bookcase full of DVDs and documentaries against the back wall and Emma was itching to find out what Regina watched in her spare time but managed to resist the urge. The interesting thing about the den was not the décor, however rather the way in which Henry had chosen to set it up. An assortment of blankets and cushions littered the floor in the space between the sofa and a mahogany coffee table which was weighed down with treats; it was arranged in a way that would mean that the three of them could lie on the floor without being in any discomfort. Emma would have never imagined Regina would deign to sit on a floor, but as always Henry seemed to be the exception to any rule.

She had expected for them to sit in silence while the movie played, as had been the ritual to almost every movie she had watched with Henry since he had moved in with her, but nothing could have been further from the case. They had sat on the floor with Henry nestled between the two women, with a large bowl of popcorn on his lap, as the movie started Henry seemed to jerk every minute or so it took Emma a while to realise that Regina was prodding him in the ribs because every time she reached for popcorn he would discretely pull the bowl away. Once they had stopped wriggling about and giggling Emma found that they did not watch _The Princess Bride _they took part in it, each had their own roles and seemed to have the lines memorised. Emma sat feeling out of place next to the two of them as they laughed and effectively ignored her existence. She could feel her mood slipping as the movie progressed and by time the credits rolled in, she was glad it was over so she could slip away with Henry before she said or did something she would definitely regret. However, Regina and Henry had other plans after a brief elbow war in which Henry was crowned victorious the first Harry Potter movie was selected to be a follow-up and Emma had to watch as the entire spectacle began again. This time it was slightly quieter so Emma was at least able to focus on what was going on in the movie, which would have been fine if she had not seen it a million times before anyway. Around half way through Henry stopped wriggling and his breathing evened out. Glancing over she sees a sight that should have warmed her heart, Henry was slumped over Regina his eyes closed, and Regina had her head on his, eye lids closed and lips parted slightly. Sighing heavily she pulls herself up and makes her way back to the kitchen, not wanting to intrude on the family scene any longer. Arriving in the kitchen she is tempted to crack open some of Regina's expensive wine just for the sole purpose of messing with the brunette but then she remembers she is driving so settles for a cup of outrageously expensive coffee instead.

"It appears old habits die hard dear." Regina's voice floats towards her from the doorway "I would have thought that of all the things in this house coffee would not be the thing you stole." Emma rolls her eyes in response, not in the mood to play in one of Regina's little sparring matches, she grabs another mug assuming Regina intends to stay probably for the sole reason of getting on her nerves. Regina makes a noise that is somewhere between a noise of acceptance and an impatient sigh, then Emma hears the sound of the kitchen door clicking shut behind her. Emma turns to regard Regina, taking in her slightly sleepy eyes and almost messed hair, even tired Regina could turn heads when she walked down the street. Emma hated that.

"What was the purpose of you putting your heels on?" She snaps eyeing Regina's feet warily, she hated that the woman felt the need to always be taller than her, why was it that she felt the need to dominate every room she was in? Regina gave her a hard look and then did something that was entirely unexpected, without taking her eyes off Emma she slipped out of one shoes and then the other, grimacing slightly as her stocking covered feet touched the cold marble.

"Now that extraneous details are out of the way, would you like to enlighten me as to what is really making you angry?" Emma purses her lips but does not answer, "Do not take me for an idiot dear, I am perfectly able to tell when someone is annoyed at me."

"Usually you continue to torture them until you break them" Emma mutters.

"Yes, however, you did a kind thing tonight one that I would wish to happen again in the near future and I am willing to take the necessary steps to makes sure that happens." Regina fixes Emma with a level stare and waits until blonde lets out a growl of frustration.

"What is wrong with you?" She cries out, realising that Regina has shut the door because she expects there will be shouting, "do you seriously want to start an argument?"

"No, I just want to have the opportunity to continue having nights such as these in the near future."

"Yeah, like you have not had enough of them." Emma shouts out suddenly, giving Regina a glare. Regina stares for a minute looking more slack-jawed than Emma had ever seen her before.

"You are jealous because tonight you witness a tradition between my son and me?" She enquires, raising an eyebrow, "one of the few things we have left?"

Emma shuffles her feet aware for just how terribly thoughtless and selfish it sounds, but tonight she has felt like a third wheel trying desperately to feel involved.

"You just have this great connection with him," she mumbles, turning back to the coffee in order to have something to do. Behind her Regina lets out a mirthless laugh that is both loud and chilling.

"Yes it hurts to be left out does it now Miss Swan?" Emma closes her eyes briefly taking a deep breath, she had already known that the chances of Regina reacting well.

"I am glad you finally understand what you put me through last year." Regina continues causing Emma to growl in response. There was a beat of silence in which Emma is deciding whether she should just wake Henry up and leave now because things get any worse but yet again Regina surprises her by speaking.

"Now that you understand me, it is time for me to yet again tell you not to be an idiot Miss Swan."

"What?"

"We only have a limited amount of time to continue having the same conversation dear" Regina says with a roll of her eyes, "no matter what happens in the eyes of the town you are Henry's mother now and I need you to start acting like it. That means not getting throwing a tantrum when he wants to spend time with someone you loathe. Yes I have a connection with him, because I spent ten years being his mother while you were living your nomadic existence, it is your turn now."

"It was not as if I wanted to give him up, and wander aimlessly." Emma says petulantly.

"That is irrelevant Miss Swan; as much as I wish it otherwise you are here now." Regina points out, Emma knows she is right. She already has things that belong to just her and Henry, Operation Cobra being one of them, it was foolish to think that Regina would not have anything she shared with him. "Now move out of the way, I will not let you ruin what would be a perfectly good cup of coffee."

Emma obliges and watches Regina as she works musing quietly on how often she has been doing this of late. Just watching Regina do domestic tasks is a situation never of them could have imagined themselves being in, but it is so comfortable that Emma actually really enjoyed these moments and would miss them in a few weeks' time. Setting the coffee down Regina settles herself into a stool a few along from Emma; she always keeps a safe amount of space unless she is challenging the blonde. They sit in silence for a minute, Emma notes that Regina had returned to her heels the second she had deemed her point made, she opens her mouth to ask Regina about that now that the conversation was less heated but something else comes out entirely.

"Neal arrives on Monday" Regina arches an eyebrow towards Emma saying nothing but taking a sip of her coffee. Emma winches internally unsure as to why she felt it necessary to bring up this conversation with Regina again especially after how it turned out last time. The nasty bruise on her back was a testament to that. Regina sighs laying down her mug and shooting Emma a strange look out of the corner of her eye.

"This that what you're temper tantrum was about today?" She asks, "You're afraid you'll lose Henry to Neal?"

"Well aren't you? Look at what happened when I arrived in town and you raised Henry for ten years." Emma scoffs slightly ignoring the flash of pain that jumps across Regina's face.

"A minute ago you were jealous of what Henry and I have." There is no anger or accusation in her tone; it is more like she is speaking to a child.

"Yeah I was, and I am but you guys have ten years of being his mother and I'm getting jealous over a movie routine. I've barely been Henry's mom for ten weeks, I've got nothing." Regina makes a small noise like she's been slapped and Emma watches as she counts to ten in her head, she knows that Regina desperately wants this to work but being able to control her temper is not on her list of qualities.

"You know I came here with Henry because I thought it would do you good, you deserve to have time with him and to be happy with no strings attached." Emma smiles softly looking down at her mug, "and somehow I ruined it by getting jealous."

Regina stands abruptly and stalks out of the room without saying another word, Emma considers going after her but decides that she does not have the courage. Sometimes it is best just to let the woman rage and come back when she is calm.

Regina returns a few minutes later holding something in her hand, returning to her vacant seat she places a book in front of Emma, who lets out a tiny noise of surprise.

"Do not make this into something it's not Miss Swan" She warns as she watches the blonde pick up the book as turn it over with a dumbfounded expression.

"And what exactly is it?" Emma asks holding it as if it was going to explode in her face.

"You assured me you could read dear, so read." Comes the dismissive reply.

"No, no. This is not just a book Regina this is _The Princess Bride. _This is yours and Henry's." Emma puts the book down and pushes it towards Regina shaking her head.

"Well if you can read like you assure me you can then it will be yours too. There is no chance I'll let that leech of a man borrow one of my books."

Emma stares at Regina wide-eyed and open mouthed until the brunette glares at her in such a way that forces her to close her mouth quickly.

"Regina… this is … kind." She stutters out, unable to fully grasp the full weight of that the brunette has just done for her; this goes beyond her vow to be selfless until the trial. This is true kindness. Regina shakes her head.

"As I said do not make this into something it is not dear." With that the conversation is dropped. Regina seems content to sit in silence while she drinks her coffee, while Emma looks between the books she has been given and the person lending it to her. No matter what Regina says this is something incredibly special to her, and by giving the book to Emma she is acknowledging her part in Henry's life. Emma cannot decide if this makes her incredibly happy or incredibly upset because she does not know what Regina's place in Henry's life is anymore.

"You know I want to teach you how to live" Emma blurts out before she can stop herself, Regina chokes her mouthful of coffee down before turning to stare at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I figured that it can't hurt for you to have a bit of fun before the trial because how knows what will happen after."

"I think we know exactly what will happen dear," Regina states emotionlessly, everything she speaks like that it sends a chill down Emma's spine but she forces it away.

"Whatever. I'm just saying it can't hurt to have a little fun." Emma shrugs suddenly feeling awkward. Why was it that she had to tell Regina her plan again? Just because Regina had done something nice for her did not mean that she had to start acting like a mindless fool.

"And what you'll show me how much life has to offer?" Regina tone makes clear her disbelief, as Emma feels the heat begin to rise up her neck, unable to formulate an answer that will not cause her more embarrassment she nods. Regina laughs, a true genuine laugh that Emma had only previously heard when she was around Henry, it takes several seconds for her to be able to calm herself down enough to talk again. It was sad to see, the only thing that could make Regina Mills laugh was the thought of being happy, it was a ridiculous concept to her.

"I have lived a long time dear, and have yet to find much to live for but you can try." Regina chuckles again, full of mirth as she collects the now empty mugs; it was certainly going to be an interesting few weeks.

"You know I don't actually loathe you right?" Emma asks,

"Pardon?"

"Earlier when you were getting on at me you described yourself as someone I loathe and I don't." She shrugs glancing up at Regina who is wearing an interesting expression, in that moment she almost looks vulnerable.

"I happen to also find it impossible to loathe you dear, despite my best efforts." Comes the quiet reply.

**A/N In case anyone is wondering there is a reason I chose to use ****_The Princess Bride, _****so stayed tuned to find out. Don't worry you don't have to have read the book to understand it. **


End file.
